Fire and Ice
by CaseyBear1987
Summary: Rei and Jadeite have reunited after being separated in their past lives, but rekindling their romance won't be easy. Will they be up to the task?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N After a lot of consideration, I have decided to rewrite this story. The other one was not a reflection of myself as a writer. For those who enjoyed that one, I hope you like this one more. Thank you for your support!**

" _I promise you, they aren't our enemies!"_

 _"Venus, what are you talking about?" Mars asked, her voice laced with confusion. Her blonde comrade turned to her, her blue eyes filled with sadness._

 _"The four of them used to be Endymion's guardians, before Beryl kidnapped them and stripped them of those memories." Before she could explain further, Mars spoke again, this time, her eyes were fixed on Jadeite._

 _"Wait…I think I remember…when Serenity would sneak off to earth, we'd follow her, and we…we met Endymion's guardians and fell in love…and Jadeite was my…"_

 _"That's enough out of you!" Jadeite snarled, lunging at her. Mars was able to dodge the attack, but tumbled to the ground. she stared up at her former lover, unsure whether she wanted to kill him or kiss him. Deciding to do neither, she turned her back on him to think of a strategy to defeat the evil consuming him._

 _"Mars, look out!" Jupiter cried. Before she knew what was happening, Jadeite had plunged his sword into her leg. She fell to the ground screaming, barely seeing the smirk cross his lips before she blacked out._

 _"That takes care of one of you" Jadeite said with a smirk, kneeling next to her to make sure she was dead. She mustered up the last bit of strength she had to reach up and grab his hand, holding on as if her life depended on it…and it did._

 _"What are you doing?! Let go!" Jadeite demanded, sinking to his knees. Memories began to flash in his mind, but he didn't recognize any of them. "What did you do to me? What are these memories you've put in my head?!"_

 _"Please remember, Jade…come back to me…" she grasped his hand tighter, feeling herself grow weaker with every passing second. She wasn't sure if this would work, but if it did, she wanted to see his eyes one last time before she met her end. She focused more of her power on him, surrounding him in a glistening golden light. The darkness left his eyes, and he stared down at Mars with the sparkling blue-grey eyes she loved so much._

 _"Mars…"_

 _"I'm glad you're back, Jade…" Her eyes began to slowly close, sending Jadeite into a panic._

 _"Don't go…please! Mars!" The only sound she could hear was a deafening ringing in her ears…_

Rei sat up in her bed, looking around frantically. After realizing she had only been dreaming, she reached over to turn off her alarm clock, debating whether she should get up and start her chores, or stay in bed and mope. After she and the others defeated Queen Metalia, everyone else had managed to return to their normal routines, except for her. Reuniting with her former love, and losing him just as quickly, left a hole in her heart that nobody could fill. She kept this to herself, feeling like nobody would understand if she told them. After wrestling with her conscience a moment longer, Rei got out of bed and changed into her Miko, deciding to skip breakfast and get caught up on her chores. She would eat something later, whether she did so on her own, or someone else made her. She reached for her phone, seeing an alarming number of unread text messages on the screen. She quickly skimmed them, figuring out that it was a group text. Rather than waste time reading through all of them, she decided to give Mamoru a call. He answered quickly, but before he said anything, Rei could hear him talking to someone in the background.

"Shut up!" he hissed quietly before acknowledging Rei. "Hey! Did you get my text?"

"Yeah, but I didn't bother reading through all 5,000 messages. Don't you guys know how tu use the 'reply to sender only' feature?"

"Of course, but we all know how much you love group messages" Mamoru teased, knowing without a doubt that if Rei were there, she would have hit him.

"Shut up" she sighed. "So, do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"No" Mamoru replied, quickly clarifying what he meant. "I mean, I can't. it's a surprise. If you come over later you'll find out."

"I don't know if I'll be able to…I have a lot to catch up on at the shrine…"

"Well, then, I guess you'll have to wait to find out" Mamoru teased. Rei was about to reply when she heard a voice in the background.

"Are you being rude to her? I'll beat you if you are, I swear!" The voice sounded familiar, but Rei couldn't place it.

"Who was that?" she asked curiously.

"Shut up J…just shut up" Mamoru muttered. "No one, just my…roommate."

"I didn't know you had a roommate" Rei mused, figuring this must be recent. She and the others would have known about it if it had been longer.

"It's a recent thing…rent went up, and I couldn't afford it on my own anymore" Mamoru explained.

"I see" Rei replied, sensing something odd about his story, but she couldn't put a finger on what it was. She was still replaying the mysterious voice in her head, trying to figure out where she had heard it before. "Well, you've got me curious, so I'll try my best to make it over there today. What time?"

"You're welcome anytime. I think you'll really like the surprise."

"You think so?" Rei asked. "Can you give me a hint?"

"I can't…it would give everything away" Mamoru chuckled. When Rei spoke next, he could practically hear the frown in her voice.

"You're such a pain…I'm coming over now."

"But what about your chores?"

"They can wait. I can't." Before Mamoru could protest, Rei hung up the phone and quickly changed into something more casual, then she was on her way. On the way to Mamoru's, she stopped at a small café and got herself a chai latte and a blueberry muffin. As she walked, she wondered what the surprise was.

At Mamoru's apartment, he was standing in the middle of the living room, completely stunned by what had just happened.

"Looks like she got the best of you." Mamoru turned to the source of the voice, chuckling softly.

"She hasn't changed at all…you'll see." Moments later, there was a soft knock on the door. Mamoru quickly shoved the other person into the next room, ordering him to stay there and be quiet. He grumbled under his breath but did as he was told, knowing better than not to listen. Mamoru quickly regained his composure and opened the door, greeting Rei with a smile. She could sense something was off, and looked at him curiously.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything's fine, why?"

"You seem agitated…"

"Oh, that. No, I'm not upset at all. I'm just tired, I guess. Come on in." Mamoru ushered the young woman inside, furrowing his brow as she walked past him. "How are you, Rei?"

 _Miserable._ She thought to herself, but her face read otherwise. She smiled sweetly at Mamoru as she took a seat on the couch. "I've been good…" Mamoru didn't believe her, not for a second.

"Rei, don't lie to me. You're not okay. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I promise, I'm fine." She could feel herself becoming annoyed, and hoped for Mamoru's sake he wouldn't continue to pry. The next words to leave his mouth were the equivalent of an arrow through her chest.

"You miss him, don't you?" Rei frowned, trying to seem as aloof as she could.

"Who?" she asked, knowing fully who Mamoru was talking about.

"Jadeite…you miss him. I can see it." Rei swallowed hard, avoiding eye contact with Mamoru.

"I…I don't know" she snapped. "I saw him die, Mamoru. He's never coming back. I'm still trying to accept that…"

"Maybe you don't have to…" Mamoru said quietly, only upsetting Rei more.

"You're one to talk…you have your soulmate. The rest of us…" she was so overcome with emotion that she could no longer speak. Tears flowed from her eyes, and a string of painful sobs escaped her. Mamoru silently signaled to Jadeite, who stepped out of the other room and approached Rei, gently placing a hand on her shoulder and glaring at Mamoru for making her cry. "Don't touch me, Mamoru" she whispered, refusing to look up.

"I…I'm not" he said softly. Rei sniffled and looked up, turning her head toward him.

"Then who is?" she asked. Something about this touch felt familiar…she slowly looked over, biting her lip when she saw the white gloved hand resting on her shoulder. Her eyes traveled upward, noting the gray fabric of the person's sleeve, the bejeweled embellishments on the shoulders, defined jawline… _It can't be…_ Her eyes continued traveling upward, and when she saw a wisp of tousled blonde hair, she knew. "Jadeite?" she whispered shakily. Her violet eyes were soon met with his blue-grey ones, leaving her so stunned she couldn't speak, let alone breathe. He nodded in response, smiling at her.

"Surprised?" Mamoru asked. Rei nodded slowly, her eyes still locked with Jadeite's.

"How…" This was all Rei could say. She gazed into his eyes, unsure of what she should do next. Jadeite slowly leaned in, and when his lips were barely hovering over hers, she backed away, frowning slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Mamoru asked.

"I…I don't know" Rei whispered shakily. Before she knew what was happening, she was on her feet, walking briskly toward the door. She swung it open and darted outside, nearly running into Usagi and the others on the way out. They watched her leave, wondering if they should go after her.

"It might be best to give her space" Minako said softly. The others agreed, wondering what it was that had gotten Rei so upset. As soon as they entered the apartment, they knew.

"Jadeite…" Usagi murmured. He barely heard her, as he was still stunned by what had just happened.

"I have to go after her" he murmured, getting up and leaving without another word. He ran out of the apartment, hoping he could catch up to her. Luckily, she hadn't gotten far. He quickened his pace and finally caught up to her, gently grabbing her by the sleeve. She turned, glaring slightly at him.

"Let go" she pleaded.

"Please…talk to me. Mars…"

"Jade…Jadeite, I don't know what to say. You're back…"

"Does that upset you?" he asked.

"Yes…no…I don't know. Maybe…" she said softly. "After what you did, do you really think you can just come back into my life and kiss it away?" She didn't bother stopping her tears as she continued to speak. "You betrayed me…you betrayed all of us."

"I know. And I…"

"You're sorry, right? Do you have any idea what I've been through because of you? You don't just get to waltz back into my life and expect everything to be okay again. You have a lot to prove to me before I trust you again." Jadeite nodded slightly, raising his eyes to meet hers.

"I understand…I promise, I will do whatever you need me to so I can earn your trust again."

"Good. You can start by leaving me alone…I can't be around you right now." Before Jadeite could respond, Rei turned on her heel and stormed off, leaving Jadeite in the middle of the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

Jadeite returned to Mamoru's apartment feeling as though his heart had just been ripped out and crushed right in front of him. He leaned against the wall outside the door, listening to the muffled conversation inside. Everyone else seemed happy…why couldn't he feel the same? He quickly shook off the feeling, muttering under his breath.

"Get ahold of yourself…she just needs time, that's all." After a few minutes, he opened the door and stepped inside. The chatter stopped, and everyone's eyes were fixed on him.

"How did it go?" Mamoru asked, though the look on Jadeite's face said it all. Without a word, he walked down the hall to the guest bedroom and slammed it shut behind him. Mamoru buried his face in his hands, groaning. "That's not what I expected to happen…" Usagi placed her hand on his knee in an effort to comfort him.

"You know Rei. She probably just needs time, that's all." The others nodded in agreement, unaware that there was more to the situation than they knew.

"Rei walked to the shrine as quickly as her feet would take her, avoiding eye contact with everyone she passed. As soon as she was home, she stormed inside and slammed the door behind her, causing the pictures on the wall to shake.

"Who does he think he is?" she grumbled.

"Who?" asked an unexpected voice. Rei jumped slightly and turned, quickly trying to regain her composure.

"Kumori! What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember? We had a date. Where did you run off to?" the man asked, frowning slightly.

"We did? I completely forgot…I'm sorry."

"Where were you?" Kumori asked again, stepping closer to her. Rei took a step back to create distance between them.

"I had to go to a friend's for something" Rei explained, not bothering to give him any more information.

"Which friend?" Kumori demanded. Rei was getting frustrated with his prying, and wasn't afraid to show it.

"Why do you need to know?" she snapped.

"You were with another man, weren't you?" Kumori hissed, approaching her again. Rei backed up more, wincing as she hit the wall.

"N-no…" Rei answered, her voice trembling as she spoke.

"Then who were you talking about when you came home? And why are you wearing makeup? You're not lying to me, are you?" Rei scowled as Kumori's breath hit her skin, and she put her hands on him, pushing him away from her.

"Of course I'm not. I would never…"

"Then tell me who you were talking about." How could Rei explain this to him without making him angrier?

"I had to go see Usagi, and her boyfriend Mamoru was there. He said something stupid, that's all." Rei hoped this would be enough to calm Kumori down, and luckily, it was.

"I see" he said softly, finally backing away from her. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"It's fine" Rei mumbled, heading down the hall to change into her miko. She began the daily chores without another word while Kumori laid on the couch, reading the newspaper. He watched her as she dusted the décor in the living room, a playful smirk on his face. Her eyes met his, and she frowned. "What?"

"You work too hard…why don't you come over here and let me help you relax?" he purred. Rei rolled her eyes and turned away from him, continuing to dust.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to work so hard if _someone_ would help me once in a while" Rei retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If I lived here, I would" Kumori sighed.

"Oh, you mean you don't? You could have fooled me" she muttered. In a matter of seconds, Kumori was in her face, scowling angrily at her.

"What did you just say?" he growled, slamming her against the wall. Rei winced and glared at him.

"I said…you could have fooled me. You're certainly here enough" she hissed. Without a word, Kumori raised his hand and struck her before leaving the shrine. Rei watched him leave, stunned by what had just happened. She raised a hand to her cheek and bit her lip, blinking back tears.

"I have to get out of here" she whispered. She quickly packed some clothes in a small duffel bag and hurried out of the shrine, keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of Kumori. When she noticed he was nowhere to be found, she breathed a sigh of relief and headed out. She wasn't sure where she was going, and at this point, she didn't care. She wanted out. She walked through the city, soon finding herself at Mamoru's door. _Why am I here?_ She thought to herself. She shrugged it off and knocked softly on the door. She was greeted soon after by Mamoru, who looked at her in complete shock.

"Rei…" he finally spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

"What is it?" she asked, worried by his tone.

"Your eye…" Mamoru murmured, taking her hand and leading her to a mirror. She gazed at her reflection, unaware that she had bruised so quickly. "What happened?" What was Rei going to tell him? None of them knew about her relationship, as Kumori had asked her to keep it secret.

"I…ran into a door" Rei lied, hoping Mamoru would believe her. He nodded and looked at her, unsure whether he would believe her or not.

"You should be more careful. Let me get you an ice pack" he said softly, turning toward the kitchen. Rei took a seat on the couch and looked around, wondering when Usagi and the others had left. Mamoru returned a moment later and handed Rei the ice pack, then sat on the couch next to her.

"Thank you" she said softly, putting the ice pack on her eye. She and Mamoru sat in silence, until he finally broke it.

"Can I ask you something?" Rei looked at him and nodded, having a slight inkling of what it would be.

"It's about Jadeite, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, if that's okay. I was just wondering…are you upset that he's back?" Rei thought for a moment, quickly realizing that she was, but not for the reason she had originally thought. She leaned back on the couch and sighed, nodding slightly.

"I am…but at the same time, I'm not. The timing is just…awful" she whispered, silently praying that Mamoru wouldn't press the issue. However, knowing him, he would.

"Why?" he asked. Rei cursed under her breath, loathing herself as her next words escaped her lips.

"I'm seeing someone else." The look on Mamoru's face told her that he had just figured out what had really happened to her.

"Rei…" he said softly, keeping his eyes fixed on her.

"Y-Yes?" she asked, biting her lip and bracing herself for what he would say next.

"Did you really run into a wall?"

"I did" she sighed. She wasn't lying…Kumori had pushed her, she just chose to leave that out.

"Rei…don't lie to me" Mamoru sighed. "Did someone do this to you?" Rei bit her lip and nodded, unaware that Jadeite was quietly watching and listening from the hallway.

"Yes, but it was my fault…I provoked him." Hearing those words, Jadeite had finally had enough. He emerged from the hallway, knowing he was probably the last person Rei wanted to see, but he didn't care.

"Rei…" he said softly, slowly approaching her. She looked up at him and sighed, wondering how much he had heard. Mamoru moved to the other end of the couch, leaving room for Jadeite to sit beside her. He gingerly sat, and to his surprise, she didn't move away. He slowly brought his hand up to brush the bruise on her cheek, frowning. "Who did this to you? I'll kill him." Rei chuckled softly, noticing that Jadeite hadn't changed at all. He was still the same overprotective, kindhearted goofball that she had fallen in love with all those years ago. Without a word, she laid her head on his chest, instantly forgetting about her current situation. Mamoru quietly stood up and left the room, leaving the two of them alone. It seemed like an eternity before either of them spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Jade…I should have told you. I guess seeing you again…it confused me. After everything we've been through, I had prepared myself to never see you again, but here you are…" She stopped talking and swallowed the lump in her throat, blinking back the tears that were burning her eyes.

"I wish I could say it's alright, but it isn't…all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy, and you're not…"

"I am now" Rei murmured, closing her eyes. She nestled her head into his chest and fell asleep. Jadeite stayed on the couch for a while, watching her and stroking her hair softly. As soon as darkness settled into the small apartment, he carried Rei to his bedroom and laid her in his bed, kissing her forehead softly before going back out to the couch to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N yes, it's a third chapter in one day! I'm loving this story so far, and I hope you are too! Leave me a review and let me know, and I'd also love to know if you have any ideas for the story!**

The next morning, Rei awoke feeling much more rested than she had been recently. She sat up in the large, soft bed, forgetting for a moment that she was not at home. She smiled to herself and sank back down into the pillow, breathing in Jadeite's scent. She stopped after a minute or so, mentally slapping herself. She had a boyfriend, and even though he could be less than pleasant, it wouldn't be fair for her to act this way. In the corner of the room, she saw her duffel bag nestled in a chair. She decided to get up and shower, thinking it might help her feel better.

After pulling a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and some clean undergarments out of her bag, she crept out to the bathroom, being careful not to wake anyone. Realizing she had forgotten a washcloth and toiletries in her haste to get out of the shrine, she quietly opened the linen closet to get herself a towel and whatever else she would need. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, then started the water to get it warm before she climbed in. she stripped down and gazed at herself in the mirror, examining every bruise that spotted her skin. What had she done to deserve this?

"Nothing…" she muttered, answering her own question. She sighed shakily and stepped into the shower, feeling all her negativity wash away as soon as the water hit her. In her mind, she replayed every event that had taken place since yesterday. Had it really only been that short of a time? This sort of confusion was to be expected when Jadeite was involved. With him, Rei felt no time at all. Even when he was her enemy, veing around him felt like a dream.

After being in the water for what felt like hours, Rei quickly washed up and got out, trying not to raise Mamoru's water bill too much. She quickly dried off, wrapped the towel around herself, and brushed the tangles out of her hair. Once that was done, she pulled out her concealer and covered the bruises on her face, though she knew it wouldn't do her any good. Mamoru and his men already knew they were there. She didn't have to hide, but she chose to. She could hear movement inside the apartment, and figured that the others had woken up. After getting dressed, Rei exited the bathroom and took her things back to the guest room, putting them back in her bag before going out to the kitchen. She found Mamoru there, making coffee and waffles.

"Good morning" she chirped happily. Mamoru looked up and smiled at her, noticing the change in her mood.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I did, thanks. Sorry I kind of took over your place" she giggled.

"Don't worry about it. You're always welcome. You're safe here." The last words he spoke caused Rei to blush slightly.

"Thank you…I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. That scumbag won't come here looking for you, will he?" Mamoru asked, furrowing his brow.

"He doesn't know I'm here…he left before I did" Rei said softly, seating herself at the bar.

"Forgive me for bringing this up again, but…how long has this been going on, Rei?" She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and thought for a moment before answering.

"Well…I've only been with him for a couple months. He didn't start hitting me until recently…" she explained, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It felt good to talk about this to someone.

"What brought it on?" he asked. Rei shrugged and began to wring her hands nervously.

"He's always seemed to have anger issues…and I guess my personality brings this out in him. I don't know." Mamoru scrunched his face and walked over to her, his eyes flickering intensely.

"It wasn't your fault, Rei. stop blaming yourself for his stupidity. You don't deserve this."

"He's right" Jadeite chimed in, tousling his hair as he walked up to the bar, taking a seat next to Rei. "No self respecting man would treat a lady like that. Especially not one like you." Rei could feel her body heat rising to her face and she quickly turned away from him, not wanting him to see her so vulnerable.

"You guys are just being nice" she said quietly, suddenly getting up. "I'm not feeling so well…I think I'm going to go lie down for a while." She hurried down the hall to Jadeite's room and ducked inside, shutting the door behind her. As soon as she was inside, she sank to the floor and silently cried. It was so clear to her now…she had sought out Kumori in the hopes he might fill the void that Jadeite left behind…as it turned out, he made it much worse. She needed to get out…but how? After a while she came out of the bedroom, her face still stained with tears. Before she could set foot in the living room, Nephrite approached her, pulling her aside.

"Everything is going to be alright" he assured her.

"You think so?" she sniffled. He nodded in response, reaching out to wipe her tears away.

"I know so. I know this probably isn't what you want to hear right now, but…Jadeite loves you. He'd die protecting you if he had to."

"No, that's exactly what I needed to know. I've been so confused since he came back into my life, and…" her phone vibrating in her pocket startled her and she pulled it out, feeling her heart drop when she looked at the caller ID.

"Is it him?" Nephrite asked, noticing the panic in her face.

"I have to answer it…" she shakily answered the call, pressing the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Kumori demanded.

"I went out" Rei answered him, keeping her eyes fixed on Nephrite for security.

"When are you going to be home?"

"I don't know" Rei snapped. "You'll be lucky if I come home at all." In an instant, she was flanked By Mamoru and the other generals, who were ready to intervene if they needed to.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kumori screamed. Rei winced and pulled the phone away from her ear, shaking. Before she could think of a response, Mamoru snatched the phone from her hand. She silently pleaded for him not to say anything, knowing it would only make things worse. Jadeite quickly took her into his arms and held her, stroking her hair calmingly.

"Listen, buddy. I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to speak to her like that. I saw what you did to her. If you ever try to contact her again, I'll report you to the police" Mamoru threatened, looking angrier than Rei had ever seen him.

"Oh, really? Well, I don't know who you are, but I could report you for kidnapping" Kumori hissed back.

"Try it" Mamoru challenged.

"Mamo…" Rei sighed, knowing nothing good would possibly come of this.

"It's alright" Jadeite promised her. "Whatever happens, we'll keep you safe." Rei nodded, biting her lip slightly.

"Thank you…" Jadeite could tell she was still visibly shaken from the phone call, so he took her back to his room so they could talk. Jadeite sat on the bed and motioned for her to sit next to him, but she shook her head, opting to move her bag out of the chair and sit there instead. Jadeite chuckled softly, running his fingers through his hair.

"I won't bite" he teased. Rei giggled, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Remember what happened last time you told me that?" she teased. Jadeite chuckled and leaned forward, grinning at her.

"I do remember. You tasted like strawberries" he said with a wink, making her blush.

"You really are something else, you know that?" she sighed, almost feeling guilty for spending time with him like this. Jadeite picked up on her uneasiness and reached for her hand, squeezing it gently.

"You don't have to feel guilty for this, Rei. As much as I want to steal you away from that coward, I won't. Not unless you say it's alright."

"It's tempting…" Rei chuckled, squeezing his hand lightly before letting it go. "If I didn't feel so stuck…" Jadeite's expression turned serious and he looked into her eyes, making her feel as though they might burn right through her.

"You're strong enough to leave him. Do you believe that?"

"I'm trying to…" she said softly. "He just makes me feel so…weak. I hate that" she grumbled, jumping slightly when Jadeite's hand brushed against her cheek.

"I believe in you. If you need support, we're all here for you."

"Jade…you have no idea how much that means to me."

"I promise, I will protect you with my life. I know I screwed up in the past, but I want to prove it to you. If that lowlife ever touches you again, he'll regret it." The way Jadeite's eyes flickered when he spoke told Rei he was serious. She smiled and leaned forward slightly, locking eyes with him.

"I hope that couch is comfortable...it looks like you guys are going to have a roommate for a while."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I just wanted to share something kind of fun…when I'm writing a story and I add in original characters, I like to name them based on the kind of person they are. I chose the name Kumori for Rei's boyfriend because it means "dark", and I thought that suited his personality well. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I'm sorry this one is shorter than the others.**

The day passed by quickly, though it had been uneventful. Rei and the guys had finished off the night with pizza and a movie, which ended with Jadeite and Nephrite falling asleep together on the couch. Rei watched the two of them and stifled a giggle, trying not to disturb them. After helping Mamoru clean up the pizza boxes, she decided to head to bed for the night. She walked into the guest room and changed into her pajamas, then climbed into the bed and reached for her phone, noticing she had an unread text from Kumori. She sighed and opened it, feeling her stomach churn as she read it.

 _I'm giving you until sunset tomorrow to come home, or I'm filing a missing person report._ After reading the text, Rei rolled her eyes and set the phone down, snuggled into the pillow and drifted off to sleep. If he wanted to report her missing, he was more than welcome to. Soon after falling asleep, Rei found herself in the midst of a nightmare, or a memory…she wasn't sure which.

 _"Get away from me, Kumori!" Rei frantically scrambled through the shrine, tripping over furniture and knocking pictures off the walls. Kumori quickly caught up to her and backed her against the wall, making her feel no different than a caged rodent. His hot, heavy breath reeked of alcohol and clung to her skin like a t-shirt on a sweaty person's back. She turned her face away from him and tried to back further away from him, though she knew there was nowhere she could go. "I don't like you like this.." she whimpered quietly. Kumori grabbed her chin and roughly turned her head back toward him, pressing his lips to hers. She pulled away quickly and reached up to wipe her mouth, but he swiftly caught her by the wrist. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Rei twisted out of his grasp and pushed him away. She stumbled into the bathroom and locked the door, leaning against it to steady herself. Her body was trembling so violently that she could barely stand, and there was a searing pain in her arm. Rei looked down and noticed she was bleeding…Kumori had scratched her at some point, but she wasn't sure when. She dressed the wound and bandaged it, then eyed the window. She could get out from there, right? She took a deep breath and walked over to the window, opened it and pushed out the screen, then quietly climbed out. Her palms were sweaty, making it hard to grip the window, and she slipped, tumbling to the ground. she scrambled to her feet and tried to run, but was quickly accosted by Kumori. He chased her down and caught her by the hair, then dragged her back to the shrine, ignoring her protests. He pulled her into the bedroom and threw her down on the bed, climbing on top of her before she could escape. She looked at him fearfully, shakily pleading for him to stop._

 _"Kumori, please don't…"_

"Stop it…don't…STOP!" Rei was screaming hysterically, causing Jadeite to wake up in a panic. He hurried into the bedroom and knelt at Rei's side, trying to figure out how to calm her down without distressing her more. He reached up and gently brushed her hair out of her face, then went to the bathroom to get a cold cloth for her forehead. He returned to her side and placed the cloth on her, biting his lip nervously as he watched her.

"Rei, wake up…" he pleaded softly. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, only to have her return the gesture. She squeezed his hand so hard he thought it might break, but he didn't care. He just wanted her to be okay. He reached out with his free hand and stroked her hair softly, and she finally started to wake up. She shakily sat up and looked around, her eyes finally meeting Jadeite's. without a word, she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He held her tightly, not saying anything for several minutes. Finally, he spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly, Rei shook her head and tried to steady her breathing, using Jadeite's heartbeat to calm herself.

"No…I just want to forget…" she sobbed. Jadeite carefully rose from the floor and sat himself next to her on the bed, rubbing her back until she stopped shaking. He wished more than anything that he could take away her pain and never let anything hurt her again, but he knew the likelihood of that was slim.

"This is my fault…if I hadn't been so stupid and abandoned you, I'd be the one who holds your heart, not him…" Jadeite sighed, only realizing how arrogant he sounded after the words left his mouth. Before he could apologize, Rei grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"You always have, Jade. Kumori is just someone I…used, to fill the void left in me when I lost you. How awful am I?" she said quietly. "I hate who I am when I'm with him, but I can't bring myself to walk away."

"Do you want to?" Jadeite asked her. She thought for a moment, then nodded, biting her lip until it bled. It took her longer than expected to answer, so Jadeite asked again. "Do you want to stay with us?"

"I do…I don't want to go back to the shrine. Not while he's there." Rei reached for her phone to check the time, suddenly remembering Kumori's threat. Her face fell and she sighed, looking at Jadeite with tear filled eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, reaching for a tissue and handing it to her.

"I have to go back…" She picked up her phone and pulled up the text to show Jadeite. He read it and frowned, echoing her attitude toward his words.

"Let him. We can handle him" he scoffed, making Rei smile. She seemed to be doing that a lot more now than she had recently, and she liked it. No, she loved it.

"You are…"

"Something else, I know" Jadeite said with a chuckle. Rei nodded and laid back down, feeling safe enough now to go back to sleep. Jadeite stood up to leave, but Rei quickly caught him by the hand.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked. Jadeite nodded and carefully climbed into the bed next to her, wrapping his arms gently around her waist.

"Is this okay?" he asked. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Rei answered his question by snuggling closer to him, and letting her hands rest gently on his. In a matter of minutes, she was asleep. Jadeite laid awake for a while and watched her, hoping that someday she would find the courage to free herself from Kumori's grasp. As he held her, random images flashed in his mind. He quickly realized that he was somehow seeing what Rei had dreamed earlier. Every passing image made him angrier than the last, causing his body to turn rigid. "I'll kill him" he muttered. This was the last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Rei woke up feeling extremely nauseous. She quietly got out of the bed, jumping slightly when Jadeite reached for her, as she had forgotten he had stayed with her to help curb her nightmares.

"Don't go" he mumbled, grasping her sleeve. Rei giggled and tried to pry his hand from her.

"I'm just going to take a shower. I'll be back in a little bit" she assured him. he grumbled softly and opened one eye to look at her.

"Promise?" he asked. Rei nodded, and Jadeite rolled over, soon falling asleep again. Rei giggled and pulled her last change of clothes out of her bag, then frowned slightly. She would have to go home to get more…She sighed and shook her head, quietly walking across the hall to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, undressed and stepped inside, suddenly becoming saddened by the thought of Jadeite's scent washing off of her. She quickly brushed the thought away and sighed, still feeling it was wrong to think that way, even after the way Kumori treated her.

"Stop it" she scolded herself as she quickly washed up and shut the water off. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake her desire to fall into Jadeite's arms and stay there until she took her dying breath. She pictured Kumori's face, and what it might look like if she told him she was done with him; would he be sad? Probably not. Would he be angry with her? Undoubtedly so. She shivered, practically feeling the bruises appearing on her skin. As she dried off, she stared at herself in the mirror, seeing a terrified, weak reflection of herself staring back at her. _This isn't me…_ After another short moment, she scowled slightly. Now, staring back at her, was a reflection of who she was before Kumori: strong, fearless, brave. She nodded slightly and dressed herself before returning to the bedroom just as she had promised she would.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to find Jadeite awake, and almost completely undressed. She let out a squeak and shut the door as fast as she could, then ducked into the living room embarrassedly. Jadeite came out minutes later, now fully dressed, and timidly approached her.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know you were going to be back so soon" he said quietly. Rei nodded slightly, the blush still resting on her cheeks. After several minutes, she let out a soft chuckle.

"I should have knocked…I thought you would still be asleep."

"You were in there for almost two hours" Jadeite said, giving her a confused look. Rei stared back at him, shocked.

"I-I was?" He nodded in response, sitting on the couch next to her.

"I thought about checking on you, but I figured you needed some time alone. Are you okay?"

"I think so…"

"Are you upset about me staying with you last night?" Jadeite asked softly. Rei looked up and shook her head, giving him a half smile.

"No, I wanted you to" she assured him, putting her hand on his. "I was just thinking about…things."

"The text Kumori sent you…" Jadeite murmured. Nephrite, who had been passing by, overheard Jadeite say that and stopped.

"Is he still talking to you, Rei?" he asked. Without a word, Rei pulled out her phone and opened the text to show it to Nephrite. After reading it, he leaned against the wall and sighed. "Are you going to go back?"

"I have to…" Rei said quietly. Jadeite stiffened slightly and looked at her, his eyes cold as ice.

"No, you don't" he muttered. "You don't have to do anything that lowlife tells you."

"Jade, I do…" she argued. "I need to get more clothes." Hearing this, Jadeite relaxed a bit.

"We'll go with you. Or one of us will. Just in case he's there" Jadeite insisted, refusing to utter Kumori's name. A thought suddenly struck Rei and she picked up her phone, sending out a text to the girls.

 _Can you do me a favor? I need you to go to the shrine and get all my clothes, and bring them to Mamoru's. I'll explain everything when you get here._ After sending the text, she set her phone on the table and smiled at Jadeite.

"I know that look. What did you just do?" he said, mirroring her grin.

"I'm going to have Usagi and the girls bring my clothes here, so we don't have to go." Jadeite shifted uneasily, furrowing his brow.

"Are you sure that will work? What if he's there? What if they tell him where you are?"

"They wouldn't do that" Rei assured him. He gave her a slight nod and sat back on the couch, closing his eyes for a moment. Rei casually moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, prompting him to slip his arm around her shoulders. This time, Rei felt no remorse. She was no longer focused on what would please Kumori. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she began to picture the first time she and Jadeite had met.

 _"Princess Serenity!" Mars quietly crept across the lush grass, keeping her eyes open for any sign of the runaway princess. After searching for a while, she became frustrated and leaned against a tree, unaware that someone was on the other side. "That girl is going to be the death of me, I swear" she muttered._

 _"You know, what you're doing is considered trespassing" an unexpected man's voice mused from the other side of the tree, startling Mars. She took off running, and he quickly chased after her. She looked back to see if he was following her and her heel caught in a thick patch of grass, causing her to stumble. She fell to the ground and laid there for a moment, trying to gather the strength to get back up before she was caught. She could hear the grass rustling nearby and cursed under her breath. Moments later, she was approached by a man. His white cape fluttered in the wind, casting a shadow over her. She gazed up at him, expecting to see a harsh expression. What she saw instead surprised her. He was smiling. Without saying a word, he extended his hand down to her._

 _"Let me help you" he said softly. She took his hand and he pulled her up, grinning at her as she fixed the skirt of her sailor fuku._

 _"You didn't have to scare me like that" she muttered, frowning and refusing to make eye contact with him. she could tell from his clothing that he was one of the prince's men, and part of her expected to be reprimanded again because of that. Again, he surprised her._

 _"I didn't mean to" he said softly. "I was only trying to help. If anyone else had caught you, it would have been much worse."_

 _"I was only looking for my princess" Mars muttered, still refusing to make eye contact. The man chuckled and gently lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him._

 _"I won't tell…prison wouldn't suit you, anyway." Mars furrowed her brow as the man spoke, trying not to be distracted by how handsome he was._

 _"Thank you…" she murmured, feeling as though she was being sucked into his brilliant blue eyes…no, they were grey. Violet, perhaps? The man cleared his throat softly, snapping Mars back to reality._

 _"You're one of Serenity's guardians, aren't you?" the man mused, examining what she was wearing. She nodded, waiting for his eyes to meet hers before she spoke again. "She's mentioned you...Sailor Mars, right?" Before she could answer, she heard voices in the distance. The blonde man looked over his shoulder, then at her._

 _"You need to go" he commanded, ushering her to a safe spot where she could teleport back to the Moon Palace._

 _"Wait! Will you tell me who you are?" Before he could answer, Mars was transported back to the Moon…_

"Rei?" Hearing her name, she jumped slightly and looked toward the doorway.

"Sorry, I guess I spaced out for a minute" she chuckled.

"That's okay" Mamoru said with a smile. "I was just wondering if you were hungry at all?"

"Yeah, I am, actually" she said with a smile.

"What would you like?"

"Whatever you have…I don't need you to go out of your way for me." Mamoru nodded and walked to the kitchen to heat up some of the leftover pizza. Rei snuggled back into Jadeite, thinking nothing could possibly ruin this day.

Usagi and the others finally arrived at the shrine, finding the spare key in the flower pot where Rei kept it. They opened the door and looked around before heading to Rei's room, unsure why they were doing so. No one was here, were they? While they quickly gathered her clothes, they jumped at an unexpected noise that seemed to be coming from the bathroom.

"Who's there?!" Makoto demanded, rising to her feet.

"I could ask you the same question" Kumori responded, throwing the door open and stomping into Rei's bedroom. "Who are you?!"

"We're friends of Rei's" Mako answered, stepping closer to the mystery man. She wasn't afraid to fight him if she had to. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend, Kumori" Kumori responded, his demeanor changing drastically. He had gone from a defensive psycho to a charming, seemingly normal man in mere seconds. The girls looked at him, stunned.

"She's never mentioned you" Mako growled. "What are you doing here?" Kumori looked at the floor, then back up at the four girls.

"Rei and I had a fight last night, and she left…I was just waiting for her to come home." He eyed the bags of Rei's clothes on the floor and sighed. "By the looks of it, I don't think she is…" The girls looked at him sympathetically, and Ami was the next to speak.

"Sorry to hear that…is there any way we can help?" Kumori smiled widely and nodded.

"Can you tell me where she is? I'd like to send her some flowers to apologize." The others happily obliged, then finished packing Rei's clothes before they left. As soon as they were gone, the grin faded from Kumori's face as he eyed Mamoru's address on the piece of scrap paper they had given him.

Back at Mamoru's, everyone had finished eating. After Rei helped clean up, she stifled a yawn.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." Just as she was about to head to the bedroom, there was a knock on the door. Rei walked over to answer it, figuring it must be Usagi and the others with her clothes. As the door swung open, she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Kumori…"

 **A/N I had to. I'm sorry. *hides***


	6. Chapter 6

Rei stood in the doorway, saying nothing and chewing on her lip until she could feel blood dripping onto her tongue. Kumori stood on the other side of the threshold, burning holes through her with his deep amber eyes.

"So, this is where you've been keeping yourself" he mused. His voice was calm…too calm. Rei sucked in a breath and looked at him, furrowing her brow.

"How did you find me?" she demanded. Jadeite and the others stayed out of sight, but kept their guard up in case they needed to intervene.

"Your friends told me" Kumori said softly, never taking his eyes off of her. "I was so worried about you…why would you run off like that?" Rei glared up at him, using her sleeve to wipe the makeup off her eye.

"So this wouldn't happen again" she hissed. Kumori reached out to run his thumb over the bruise, but Rei backed away from him. "Don't touch me!" Kumori drew his hand back and sighed, turning his gaze to the floor.

"I'm so sorry I did that to you…I just had a hard day, and I was tired…"

"That's no excuse!" Rei yelled. Kumori frowned and took a step toward her with his hand raised slightly, and Rei raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you going to do, hit me?" She wanted to prove once and for all that his scare tactics would no longer work on her.

"Of course not" Kumori whispered, placing his hand on her cheek. "I swear, I'll never hurt you like that again."

"That's right, you won't. You know why?" Kumori tried once again to intimidate her, stepping forward until his body was almost touching hers. He opened his mouth to respond, suddenly lowering his face to Rei's collar.

"You smell like another man…" Rei swallowed hard, realizing that Jadeite's scent must have rubbed off on her when he was holding her earlier.

"Well, this is a man's apartment" she said casually.

"Is anyone else here?" Kumori demanded.

"Yes…" Rei answered. Before she could say anything further, Kumori grabbed her roughly by the wrist and pulled her out the door. She struggled to get away, but he was too fast and too strong for her. "Let go!" Hearing her plea, Jadeite came out of hiding and raced out the door in search of them. After having no luck, he went back inside and closed the door, hoping Rei would return safely.

Kumori had somehow managed to get Rei downstairs and into his car, where they could talk without any interruptions. Rei feared that he might decide to drive off with her, and the others would have no way of ever knowing. The pair sat in silence for several moments, until Kumori finally spoke.

"Tell me, Rei…do I make you happy?" Rei thought for a moment, and decided against her better judgment, to lie.

"Of course" she said softly, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that" Kumori pleaded. Rei slowly turned her head until her eyes met his, and she spoke again.

"Of course you do."

"You're thinking of someone else" Kumori said quietly, his voice laced with disappointment. "Who is it?"

"I don't know how to explain it…" Rei sighed. Kumori angrily slammed his fist against the steering wheel, causing her to jump. "It…it's someone from my past…he recently came back into my life, and I've been confused…"

"I see" Kumori muttered, staring down at his hands. After several moments, he finally looked up at her. "Do you love him?" Before Rei knew what was happening, her mouth opened and the words that came out nearly made her heart break, not for herself, but for Kumori.

"More than anything" she admitted. Kumori nodded slightly, then sat up straight and looked at her.

"I see" he repeated. "Well, I won't be the guy that stands in the way of true love, so he's welcome to have you. I just hope he treats you like I did" he said almost mockingly. Rei resisted the urge to punch him in the face and gave him a slight nod. _He'll treat me better than that, you scumbag._

"Goodbye, Kumori" Rei said quietly before turning to get out of the car. He silently watched her leave, mentally cursing her as she walked back into the building.

"Until we meet again" he snickered before speeding out of the parking lot.

Rei returned to Mamoru's apartment visibly shaken by what had just happened. Jadeite took notice and instantly pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No…but I have a feeling I hurt him worse than what he ever did to me…" she said numbly.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked curiously.

:"I left him" Rei murmured, leaving the others speechless.

"Then why are you so upset? You're free…" Jadeite asked, pulling back to look at her. He reached forward to wipe her tears away.

"I hurt him…"

"He'll get over it. He deserves worse than a breakup after what he did to you" Jadeite muttered, holding her tighter. "Do you think he'll bother you again?" Rei thought for a moment before she answered.

"Knowing him, he'll be back. He's extremely persistent" she sighed. She leaned into Jadeite's chest and closed her eyes, feeling as if she could melt into him. Jadeite smiled and draped his arm around her, never taking his eyes off her. He nestled his face into her hair and inhaled, taking in the subtle coconut scent of her shampoo. She fell asleep shortly after that, so Jadeite carefully took her to the bedroom and laid her down before coming back out so he and the others could talk.

"You two seem to be closer than you were the other day" Zoicite teased. Jadeite chuckled softly and shook his head, sighing.

"I can tell she's still leery of me, so I'm being careful. I'm not concerned with earning her love back right now. I just want her to be happy, you know?" The others nodded in agreement, while Rei silently listened from the bedroom.

"Good for you" Mamoru commended him. "You've really grown up since the last time I saw you."

"You mean five seconds ago, or back when I was trying to kill you?" Jadeite joked, smirking a little. Mamoru rolled his eyes and got up from the couch, deciding to give Usagi a call and explain everything that had happened to her.

"Wait, so you mean Rei was hiding at your apartment so her boyfriend wouldn't find her? I had no idea…did anything happen?"

"Yeah…Rei ended up breaking things off with him. She's afraid he might come back, though."

"Do you want me to take her in?"

"I don't think Jadeite would allow it. He's hell bent on earning her trust again, so he wants to protect her." Hearing these words made Rei chuckle softly. Didn't Jadeite know he had already done that? She gave up on sleeping and emerged from the room, approaching Jadeite and reaching for his hand. She pulled him up and led him out to the hall, giggling at the expression on his face.

"What is it?" he asked, somewhat worried.

"I just wanted to give you something…" she said softly. Before Jadeite could ask, Rei's lips were on his. After a few moments, she pulled away and smiled.

"What was that for?" Jadeite asked, blushing slightly.

"I…just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm so grateful to all of you…" Jadeite raised an eyebrow and chuckled slightly.

"You're not going to kiss the rest of them too, are you?" he joked. Rei giggled and smacked his arm playfully.

"Of course not…those are all for you." Jadeite smiled and pulled her closer, leaning in to kiss her again. Rei felt her knees weaken slightly, and she grabbed onto him for support. _This is just like the first time…_

 _Princess Serenity had snuck off to Earth again. The fours sailor guardians stood in the throne room, ready to decide who would go after her this time._

 _"I'll go" Mars insisted. Mercury, Jupiter and Venus eyed her suspiciously._

 _"Since when are you so eager to 'play fetch'?" Jupiter joked. Mars blushed slightly, trying to regain her composure before anyone else noticed._

 _"I know why…she smust have met one of the generals!" Venus squeaked excitedly. She had become acwuainted with Kunzite, the eldest of the four, and talked about him constantly. The way Mars squirmed at her words told her she was right. "I knew it! You did! Which one was it?"_

 _"I don't know his name" Mars murmured._

 _"Well, what does he look like?" Venus prodded._

 _"He's tall, he has blonde hair-" She frowned as Venus interrupted her._

 _"Short or pulled back?"_

 _"It was short. And his eyes were like…."_

 _"It was Jadeite!" Venus announced._

 _"How do you know that?" Mars questioned her._

 _"I've met all of them" Venus boasted. "Jadeite seemed interested to hear about you…" Mars blushed again, this time not bothering to hide it._

 _"He's cute…a little smug, though" Mars muttered, replaying their meeting in her head. The two senshi were interrupted by Mercury._

 _"If you're going to bring Serenity home, you might want to hurry before the queen realizes she's gone." Mars nodded slightly and headed off to earth, trying to stay focused on her mission. It didn't take long before her plan was disrupted._

 _"Back so soon?" Mars turned, finding herself face to face with Jadeite once again._

 _"I'm afraid so…have you seen Princess Serenity anywhere?" Jadeite shook his head and gently took Mars by the hand, leading her up the hill._

 _"You can look for her later. I'd like to show you something first." Mars followed him curiously, though she was annoyed by how easily he had swayed her from her mission. After walking for some time, the pair arrived at a gorgeous rose garden. In the center was a large marble fountain._

 _"It's beautiful" Mars whispered._

 _"I come here to think a lot…would you like to know what I've been thinking about lately?" Mars turned her head to look at Jadeite, and she found herself being drawn into his eyes once again. She nodded, too intrigued to deny him. without another word, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Normally, such a gesture would have angered her, but this time, it felt okay…it felt right. She returned the kiss eagerly, forgetting about why she had gone to earth in the first place. After a moment, she pulled away and blushed slightly._

"Just like the first time" Rei murmured before walking back into the apartment with Jadeite.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Yes, it's a second chapter in a day! I'm really happy with how this story is going so far! If you are too, please make sure you follow, favorite, and let me know!**

When Rei and Jadeite stepped back into the apartment, it seemed as though all the sound had been sucked out of it. Mamoru, Nephrite, Zoicite and Kunzite stopped their conversation and looked toward the doorway, concerned.

"Is everything alright?" Mamoru asked. The pair smiled and nodded, then walked into the kitchen to boil water for some tea. The others watched them leave, figuring out one at a time what had happened.

Inside the kitchen, Jadeite started the tea kettle, while Rei took a seat at the bar. It almost seemed as though she regretted what had happened in the hallway. Jadeite thought about asking, but before he could, Rei cut him off.

"I'm fine, I promise" she said as convincingly as she could. However, Jadeite saw through her, just as he always did.

"Yeah, you are…and I'm the Queen of England. What's bothering you?" he asked, hoping his little joke would bring a smile to her face.

"I should know better than to try to lie to you" Rei muttered, prompting a nod from Jadeite. "Alright, fine. I'm not okay."

"Was it the kiss?" Jadeite asked.

"No, it wasn't that. That was fine. It was the timing. I…"

"You just broke up with him, I know" Jadeite said softly, leaning against the other side of the bar. Rei nodded, biting her lip.

"Exactly…as much of a villain as he was, it wouldn't be fair for me to move on so quickly." She rested her elbows on the bar as she spoke, giving Jadeite a look that would soften even the most stone cold heart. Little did she know, Kumori barely shared her feelings on the matter.

Across town, Kumori was seated at the bar of a shady, run down club. He had decided to cope with the breakup by drowning his sorrows in alcohol. After skillfully managing to avoid eye contact with just about everyone that came near him, the bartender decided to come over and talk to him.

"What's got you so down?" Kumori almost didn't hear her, as he felt himself being drawn into her sparkling green eyes.

"My girlfriend broke up with me" he sighed, throwing back another shot. This was his sixth…or seventh. He wasn't sure at this point.

"That's too bad…who would be dumb enough to let a guy like you go?" the bartender said, grinning almost flirtatiously. Kumori scoffed and managed a half smile.

"That's very kind of you" he said quietly. The woman smiled and flipped her wavy brown hair behind her, sliding another shot towards him.

"This one's on me" she insisted. "Maybe it will make you feel better."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Kumori chuckled before drinking down the shot. He winced slightly as the liquid hit his throat, looking at the bartender with wide eyes. "What did you just give me?"

"It's a secret" she said with a wink. "Do you feel better?"

"A little, actually" Kumori murmured. The bartender giggled and paid off his tab, handing him a copy of the receipt. Kumori stood up from his barstool and walked toward the door, turning to wave at the woman one more time before he left. He had come to the bar on foot, knowing he was going to drink himself stupid, so he pulled his jacket around himself and began the walk home. Unfortunately for him, he had to pass the apartment complex where Mamoru lived to continue on to his. As he neared Rei's location, he slowed his steps, looking in the direction of Mamoru's building. _As if I can see them…_ he thought to himself. For some reason, he found himself walking toward the building. What was he doing?

After dinner, Rei insisted on helping clean up once again.

"You really don't have to" Mamoru protested.

"I want to" Rei argued, pulling the full trash bag out of the trash can and tying it off. "At least let me take out the trash." Jadeite stood nearby, listening to their banter and chuckling.

"You know she's going to do it anyway, so just give it up" he teased. Mamoru rolled his eyes and smiled at Rei.

"Alright, but please be careful. It's dark out, and you never know what kind of weirdos could be lurking out there."

"You guys worry too much" Rei teased. I'm just going outside, and I'll be right back." Before Jadeite could say anything, Rei turned to him. "No, I don't need you to come with me." Before anyone else could protest, Rei was out the door.

"She's a feisty little thing, isn't she?" Nephrite teased, poking Jadeite playfully. "Lucky you."

"Cut it out, guys…" he grumbled. "It's not like that."

"Not anymore…I bet if Endymion's palace was still standing, we'd still be able to find holes in the wall from where you two—"

"That's enough" Jadeite growled, becoming agitated by their teasing. "I don't want you talking about her like that." The others quickly backed off, and Jadeite walked over to the window to watch for Rei, feeling as though something wasn't right. As he gazed out into the darkness, his mind began to drift back…

* _"This way" Jadeite whispered, pulling Mars down the long hallway inside the palace. He stopped when he realized her heels were making too much noise and picked her up, quickening his steps. They soon arrived at a large bedroom with brilliant white walls and accents of blue throughout. He crossed the threshold into the room and Mars timidly followed, biting her lip nervously when his back was turned._

 _"Are you sure we should be doing this?"_

 _"No, that's why we're being quiet" Jadeite joked. He turned to look at her, and the smile faded from his face. "Is everything alright?" he asked._

 _"I'm not sure" Mars admitted. "I've never…"_

 _"We don't have to" Jadeite assured her. Mars thought for a moment before speaking again, never taking her eyes off him. She had felt an undeniable attraction to him from the very beginning, and that had to mean something, right? As she drew closer to him, she could feel her heart racing in time with his. Soon, she was mere inches from him, gazing up into his eyes. It was clear to her, now._

 _"You're my person" she murmured, almost too quietly for him to hear._

 _"What do you mean?" Jadeite asked, tilting his head slightly._

 _"You're my person" Mars repeated, then proceeded to explain. "Princess Serenity often describes Endymion as 'her person', basically her missing half…the one who was made to be with her…I'm sorry, I'm not making sense, am I?" she murmured. Jadeite smiled at her before pressing his lips to hers, making all her fears and doubts disappear. She threw her arms around his neck to steady herself, casually reaching up to play with his hair softly. Jadeite carefully lowered her onto the bed, never allowing his lips to leave hers. Her fingers nimbly unbuttoned his shirt and grazed his skin, sending a shiver coursing through his body. He slowly kissed his way down to her neck, shivering again as her nails grazed his bare back. She slowly slid his shirt off and tossed it aside before dropping her transformation. In place of the sailor fuku was a simple red dress, which Jadeite began to hastily unbutton. His lips began to wander over her skin, making her shiver, just as she had done to him._

 _"Jade…"_

"Jade?" Zoicite asked again. Jadeite frowned, disappointed that his memory had been disrupted.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just making sure you're alright."

"I'm fine" he assured him, returning his gaze to the window just in time to see Rei exit the building. He saw a figure cross the parking lot and the hair on the back of his neck stood up, signaling something wasn't right. He continued to watch the figure, and when the light hit it, he could see it was a man. He watched cautiously as Rei walked to the dumpster, and opened the window a crack to see if he might be able to hear anything.

After tossing the trash bag into the dumpster, Rei felt as if she were being watched. She slowly turned around and jumped when she nearly ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry" she said, bowing her head slightly.

"You don't have to be so formal" the man responded, making Rei feel nauseous as his voice rang in her ears.

"Kumori" she whispered. He chuckled and stepped forward, causing Rei to stumble back against the dumpster. She winced as the metal dug into her, but tried to remain calm.

"I miss you, Rei" he whispered, his breath lingering on her face. She felt her stomach churn from the all too familiar feeling, but she quickly regained her composure and looked up at him.

"You've been drinking again" she said shakily, unsure of what his current state of mind would mean for her. Kumori evaded her observation and looked at her in a way that made her feel like nothing more than a caged animal.

"Get away from me!" Rei shouted, pushing Kumori back, not waiting around to watch him fall. She ran back to the apartment as fast as she could, nearly running into Jadeite, who had been on his way out to help her. She shakily threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked, feeling just as shaken as she was. She nodded and looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"I am now…" Jadeite smiled and scooped her into his arms, carrying her back upstairs to Mamoru's apartment. Once they were inside, she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. It seemed everyone else had already headed that way. After she came out of the bathroom, she went into Jadeite's room, where she found him waiting for her.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

"Waiting for you" Jadeite said with a wink. Rei giggled again and flipped the light off before walking over to the bed and climbing in. "Unless, of course, you don't want me…" he teased.

"I'll always want you, Jade" Rei murmured as she drifted off to sleep. "You're my person…"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N just a warning, there is some *adult* stuff in this chapter, but it isn't graphic. Enjoy!**

Jadeite awoke the next morning to Rei mumbling in her sleep. He tried to make out what she was saying, ready to wake her in case she became distressed. After realizing there was no immediate cause for alarm, he settled back down into his pillow, ready to go back to sleep. Just as he was about to drift off, Rei began to mumble again.

"Don't leave me…" Jadeite opened one eye, waiting for his fire maiden to speak again. "Jade, please!" He gently placed his hand on her, becoming concerned when he realized she was shaking.

"Rei…" Jadeite kept his voice soft, trying not to startle her.

"JADE, NO!" Jadeite jumped slightly, realizing that she must have been dreaming about their past. He swallowed the lump in his throat, wondering if she was still subconsciously upset with him for what he had done to her.

"Rei, wake up!" he pleaded. He carefully pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair, trying desperately to calm her down.

"I won't forgive you…" she sobbed, making Jadeite feel as though he had just been stabbed through the heart. He couldn't tell if this was part of her nightmare, or how she really felt, and he wouldn't blame her one bit if she did still hate him. After a few minutes, Rei finally opened her eyes, reaching up to wipe away the tears that were blurring her vision.

"Jade?" she murmured, looking up at him. he quickly regained his composure and looked down at her, smiling slightly.

"You're awake…I was worried about you" he said softly, placing her back down on the mattress. Rei looked up at him, unsure of why he would be worried.

"Why?" she asked.

"You were talking in your sleep" Jadeite said, almost too quietly for Rei to hear.

"I was? What was I saying?"

"It sounded like you were dreaming about the past…our past…" Rei felt her heart drop, knowing exactly what it was that had upset him.

"Jade…" she reached for his hand, giving it a light squeeze before speaking again. "Listen to me. Back then, when I watched you walk away from me and pledge your loyalty to Beryl, I was ready to kill you."

"I would have deserved it if you did" Jadeite said, his voice laced with a slight chuckle.

"The only reason I didn't was because I knew I'd get you back one day…" she said softly. "You're more important to me than my own life…if it had been my fate to die by your hands, I would have accepted it with honor." Jadeite chuckled at her words, pulled her into his lap and kissed the top of her head. Rei frowned slightly and looked up at him. "Don't laugh. I'm serious."

"I'm sorry…I just find it a little unreal that you would love me that much…"

"I'm starting to see your point" Rei muttered, turning to get out of the bed. Jadeite quickly grabbed her and pulled her close to him before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have laughed at that. Actually, I know exactly how you feel, because that's how I felt when I betrayed you."

"Why did you do it?" Rei said softly, breaking out of his embrace and turning away from him. Jadeite thought about it, realizing he didn't actually have an answer for her.

"I…"

"You don't know, do you?" she sighed. He couldn't tell what she was feeling in that moment, and more than that, he didn't know what he could do to soften the blow, even just a little bit. Rei finally turned to face him again, and he could see that she had been fighting back tears.

"Rei…" The pain faded from her face and she smiled, which concerned him a little bit.

"Let's just forget about it, okay?" she said as cheerfully as she could. Jadeite gave her a slight nod before getting up to take a shower. Rei stayed in the bedroom while he was gone, staring out the window at the city. After a little while, she decided to get up and get dressed. She stripped out of her pajamas and undergarments, then pulled a strapless red dress out of her bag, relieved that she still had a fresh change of clothes. She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor, jumping when the bedroom door opened. She turned her back to the door, feeling her breath catch in her throat. She scrambled to pull the dress over her head, but before she could even come close, she felt a soft hand brush against her back.

"Jade…" she whispered shakily, letting the dress slip from her fingers. His arm wrapped around her waist and she swallowed hard, leaning back into him. Her skin grazed the towel that was draped around his waist and she blushed, too stunned to turn and face him. He leaned closer to her, letting his breath dance across her skin.

"Yes?" he murmured, brushing his lips against her neck. Rei sucked in a sharp breath, unsure of what she should say next…or what she wanted to say. She shakily turned to face him, pulling her long raven hair forward to cover herself. Jadeite gazed at her intently, waiting for her response.

"The door…" she whispered. Jadeite nodded slightly and walked to the door, shutting and locking it. He returned to Rei's side, grinning cheekily.

"Better?" he asked. Rei nodded, suddenly feeling as if the two of them were the only two people that currently existed.

"Thank you" she whispered. She gazed up at him, trying to remember the last time the two of them had been so vulnerable.

"Is something wrong?" Jadeite asked, giving her a concerned look.

"No, I'm just thinking…"

"What are you thinking about?" Jadeite asked. Rei's eyes met his again, and he smiled at the soft blush that had fallen on her cheeks.

"Do you remember the last time we…"

"I remember it well" Jadeite said with a nod. "What brought this on suddenly?"

"When you…walked in on me a bit ago…it reminded me of that" she said shyly. Jadeite responded by pressing his lips to hers and gently placing his hands on her waist. She gently dragged her nails across his skin, giggling when he shivered at her touch. She took a step back and tripped against the bed, grabbing Jadeite to keep herself from falling, but failing. She felt her breath catch in her throat once again, as his body was only mere inches from hers.

"Something like this happened then, too" he chuckled, leaning in to kiss her softly. Rei eagerly returned the kiss, moaning softly as his fingers roamed her skin and pulled her hair out of the way.

"Jade…" Rei murmured, leaning into his touch. Jadeite stopped suddenly, prompting Rei to open her eyes and look at him.

"This is okay, right?" he asked.

"I'd tell you if it wasn't" Rei assured him, lifting her head to kiss him. he deepened the kiss slightly, reaching down to loosen his towel. His lips traveled down to her neck, causing a soft moan to escape her.

"Rei…" he murmured, trailing his kisses further down her body. Rei reached out to run her fingers through his hair, shivering slightly as tiny droplets of water dripped from his hair onto her skin. He slowly kissed his way back up to her lips, letting his fingers dance across every place his lips had touched. She gazed up at him and gave him a slight nod, which he returned before closing the distance between their bodies. As he slowly began to move in her, her eyes fluttered closed.

"Jade" she whimpered.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, concerned. She shook her head and smiled slightly.

"Of course not" she said with a smile as she leaned into his gentle thrusting. She lifted her head to kiss him, feeling her body tense up slightly as the pleasure overtook the both of them. Rei reached up to wipe the sweat from Jadeite's brow, smiling at him. "I love you, Jade…" she sighed. He laid next to her and smiled, running his fingers through her hair.

"I love you too, Rei…" he whispered, leaning in to kiss her. The two of them decided it was time to get up and face the world, knowing that as long as they were together, everything would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N this chapter is a bit longer to make up for not posting yesterday. Enjoy!**

Rei and Jadeite quickly got dressed and stepped out into the hallway, looking at one another when they heard Usagi and the others chatting excitedly in the living room. Before they went in to greet everyone, Jadeite pulled Rei back to the bedroom, reaching out to brush her hair out of her face. She looked up at him, furrowing her brow concernedly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sensing something was off. Jadeite chuckled and shook his head, reaching for her hands.

"Nothing is wrong, I promise. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" she asked.

"What we just did was…" the door opened suddenly, prompting Jadeite to stop talking. He looked up, and Rei turned slightly, seeing Mamoru in the doorway.

"I thought I heard you two" he said, grinning. "Usagi and the girls are here, and breakfast is almost ready" His eyes darted around the room, eventually falling on the crumpled bedsheets and the towel on the floor. He smirked slightly, turning to leave. "Take your time…" he teased. Rei threw a shirt at him, trying to hit him before the door closed. She looked up at Jadeite and giggled, leaning her head against his chest.

"Anyway…you were saying?" she giggled. Jadeite wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head before speaking again.

"I was just saying that what we did earlier was…amazing, but I only just realized that it was so sudden, and we never talked about it beforehand…" Rei interrupted his rambling with a soft kiss on his lips, which he gladly returned. After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away, allowing his forehead to rest on hers.

"You worry too much" Rei teased, leaning in to kiss him again. "You should know by now that I never do anything I don't want to."

"That is very true" Jadeite chuckled, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Want to do it again?" he joked, grinning mischievously. Rei giggled and reached for a pillow to smack him, yelping when she suddenly found herself on her back.

"Jade…" she giggled, lifting her head to kiss him. "We can't…" Her protesting was cut short by the feel of Jade's lips on her neck.

"Can't we?" he asked, sliding his hands up her shirt. She let out a squeak, quickly catching his hands and smirking up at him.

"You're crazy" she giggled, lacing her fingers through his. He pouted slightly and lowered his lips to her heck, voicing his argument between kisses.

"But…Mamoru said…we could…take our time." He gazed down at her, pouting slightly. Rei giggled again and sat up, kissing his nose playfully.

"Later" she insisted. Jadeite frowned slightly, but Rei refused to back down. "We can't just stay in here and ignore everyone." Jadeite grumbled under his breath and stood up, reaching for Rei's hands to help her up.

"Fine, but you owe me" he chuckled. Rei stuck her tongue out at him and walked toward the door, finding herself engulfed in Usagi's arms as soon as she opened the door. She gladly returned her friend's embrace, though she was mildly concerned by the way Usagi was shaking.

"Are you okay?" she asked, pulling back to look at her. Usagi's brilliant blue eyes were brimming with tears.

"Mamoru told me about your boyfriend…I'm so sorry we told him where you were. We didn't know" she explained, on the edge of breaking down.

"It's alright…he's no longer in my life. I promise, I'm fine."

"He hurt you, Rei…why didn't you tell us? We could have been there for you." Rei nodded slightly, suddenly feeling extremely guilty for the double life she had been leading.

"I know…I just didn't want to risk getting him mad at you…" Rei sighed. Usagi pulled her into another hug while Jadeite gently rubbed her back.

"We could have taken him…look at all the guys we've taken down over the years. Right, Jadeite?" Usagi teased, winking at him playfully.

"Right" he agreed, chuckling slightly. Rei let go of Usagi and smiled as she walked toward the kitchen. Jadeite and Usagi followed, standing by and smiling as Rei reunited with her fellow guardians.

"It's so good seeing you all again" she said softly. "I'm sorry I never told you about Kumori…"

"Don't worry about it" Mako said with a wink. "If he ever bothers you again, we'll take care of him."

"I don't think Jade would give you a chance" Rei giggled, turning and smiling at her better half. He smiled back at her before walking into the kitchen to make up a plate of food for each of them.

"What are you ladies up to today?" Mamoru asked, still surprised by their unexpected arrival.

"We're going to steal Rei for the day and go shopping" Usagi said, directing a smile at Rei. She smiled back, reaching up to brush her raven bangs out of her eyes before she started eating. A day out with the girls would be a nice break for Rei, though she didn't mind being at the apartment with Jadeite and the others.

"That's nice" Mamoru said with a smile.

"Are you sure you guys can get along without me?" Rei teased, looking specifically at Jadeite as she spoke. He stuck his tongue out at her, and she giggled.

"We'll be fine. You girls have fun." After everyone finished eating and said their goodbyes, the girls headed out for the day. Shortly after they left, Jadeite announced he was going out for a while as well.

"Where are you off to?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm just going out" Jadeite said casually, offering no further explanation. Before they could ask, he was out the door. Jadeite headed downstairs, nearly tripping over his own feet on the way down. He headed out the door to the bus stop to make his way to the Juban Shopping District. Little did he know, Rei and the others were there as well.

As the girls walked down the sidewalk, they were chatting excitedly about their beloved generals, still in shock that they were back. Rei didn't contribute much to the conversation, as she was distracted by the numerous window displays of the shops. She stopped in front of a trendy clothing store, gazing longingly at a stunning black dress.

"Go try it on" Minako insisted, causing her to jump. Rei nodded and walked into the store, followed closely by the others. When she was halfway in, she stopped suddenly, looking down the length of the sidewalk curiously.

"That looks like Jade…" she murmured, pointing in the direction of a blonde haired man walking into a jewelry store. His eyes met hers and he quickly ducked into the building before she had a chance to recognize him. When he was out of sight, she shook her head and walked into the clothing store. She quickly found the black dress in her size and walked to the fitting room to try it on. As the fabric draped over her body, she could picture Jade's facial expression after seeing her in it.

"Don't change out of the dress before we can see it!" the others demanded. Rei giggled and stepped out of the changing room.

"You have to get it" Usagi gasped. The others nodded in agreement.

"I think you're right" Rei said with a smile before going back into the fitting room to change back into her clothes. afterwards, she paid for the dress and the five of them decided to go out to lunch. After looking around for a place to go, Minako pointed to a cute 50's style diner.

"What about that place? I heard it's really good." The other girls nodded in agreement and walked toward the restaurant, taking over the large booth in the corner. Shortly after they sat, their server came over to take their orders. While they waited for their food, they decided to catch up on what had been going on in one another's lives. Rei listened to the conversation, surprised to learn that everyone had managed to find time to spend with their guys. Had she really been so distracted by everything lately that she hadn't noticed?

"What about you, Rei?" The fire senshi shook her head slightly and looked up at Minako.

"Sorry, what?"

"How are things with you and Jadeite? The first time we saw him, things didn't seem like they were going so well." Rei smiled at the girl and sighed.

"Things are perfect, now…when I saw him again, it really confused me. I was with Kumori, I was mad at Jadeite for what he had done, but at the same time, I was glad to have him back. Now, I can't imagine my life without him."

"Well, that escalated quickly" a male voice mused from behind her, causing her to jump. She turned slightly, dreading who she would see.

"Kumori…" Hearing his name caused the others to keep their guards up, ready to defend Rei if they had to.

"So you haven't forgotten me" Kumori chuckled, almost mocking Rei. "You moved on rather quickly…" He immediately noticed the tension mounting among Rei's friends and smiled sweetly at them. "I'll let you ladies get back to your conversation, and hopefully I'll run into you again" he whispered in Rei's ear, running his fingers through her hair. Rei watched him walk away, shivering as soon as he was out of sight.

"I hate him…" she muttered, reaching for her milkshake and taking a sip.

"He won't come near you again" Usagi promised her. The other girls agreed, and began eating before their food got too cold. After they paid the bill, they left the restaurant, deciding to head back to Mamoru's. when they arrived, Rei politely excused herself and went to the bedroom to lie down, still upset by what had happened at the restaurant. She pushed the thought out of her mind, soon coming to the realization that she had not seen Jadeite anywhere since she got home. She came out of the bedroom and found Mamoru, smiling as she walked up to him.

"Where's Jade?" she asked. Mamoru smiled and tilted his head slightly before answering.

"He said he was going out. I'm not sure what he's up to." It suddenly dawned on Rei that it must have been him she had seen walking into the jewelry store…what was he doing there? Her stomach flipped slightly as every possibility ran through her mind. She decided to retreat to the bedroom to mull it over, smiling again at Mamoru before leaving.

"Thanks…let me know when he's home." Mamoru nodded in response and Rei returned to the bedroom, trying to think of what Jadeite could have possibly been doing. She soon drifted off to sleep, the chatter inside the apartment lowering to a dull roar.

After a while, Rei awoke to a pair of lips grazing her cheek. She stirred slightly and rolled over, finding herself face to face with Jadeite. He reached out to run his fingers through her hair, and she quickly caught his hand, pressing it to her cheek.

"I missed you" she murmured sleepily. Jadeite smiled and laid on the bed next to her, leaning in to kiss her.

"I missed you too." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, holding her to him as if his life depended on it. Rei leaned into him and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent to help her forget that she had seen Kumori. Jadeite sensed something was off and pulled her closer, stroking her hair.

"I saw him today" Rei whispered. Jadeite felt his body go rigid when she spoke, but he quickly calmed down when she spoke again. "He didn't do anything, he just said hello." Jadeite immediately calmed down and leaned in to kiss her forehead softly.

"Lucky for him. You were out in Juban today, right?"

"How did you know that?" Rei asked, confirming her suspicion that it was him she had seen.

"I was there too…I got your something" Jadeite said softly, pulling a small black box out of his pocket and handing it to her. He could almost feel her heart stop, and he quickly explained himself before she had a chance to freak out. "It's not a ring…not yet" he assured her. She smiled at him and opened the box, finding a diamond necklace inside.

"Jade…" she murmured, looking at him.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it" she whispered. Jadeite took the necklace out of the box and put it on Rei, smiling.

"It looks stunning on you" Jadeite said, stunned by her beauty. Rei leaned in to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It'll look perfect with my new dress" she said with a smile. Jadeite raised an eyebrow, and without hesitation, Rei got up from the bed and undressed before pulling the dress out of the bag and slipping it over her head. She turned to face Jadeite, who was completely speechless.

"Rei…" he murmured.

"Do you like it?" she asked, twirling to give him a view of the whole thing. Jadeite stayed silent for a moment, biting his lip. "Jade?" The next words he spoke sparked a fire in Rei like none other.

"Rei….marry me."


	10. Chapter 10

Rei was completely speechless. She stared at Jadeite and tried to answer him, somehow unable to make the words come out. Jadeite looked at her worriedly, silently cursing himself for being so blunt. Rei could feel her legs shaking violently, and before she could reach for anything to steady herself, she sank to the floor.

"Rei!" Jade cried out, jumping up and running over to her. He knelt next to her and pulled her into his arms, jumping slightly as the bedroom door opened. Mamoru and the others rushed into the room, surrounding the two of them.

"What happened?" Mamoru asked, looking down at Rei, then at Jadeite. Jadeite bit his lip and cleared his throat before answering him.

"I…I asked her to marry me…and she passed out." The others chuckled and poked fun at him for several minutes, stopping when Rei began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at everyone, slightly embarrassed to have caught so much attention. Jadeite held her tightly, loosening his grip a little when she tried to reposition.

"What happened?" she murmured.

"You passed out. It must be dehydration or something…I'll get you some water" Mamoru said suddenly, walking out of the room.

"We'll help him" Zoicite said, ushering Nephrite and Kunzite out of the room and leaving Jadeite and Rei alone. Rei sat up slightly, still in Jadeite's arms, and began to piece together what had happened.

"That can't be right…I never get dehydrated. Wait, I think I remember. I was showing you my new dress, and you said…" Before she could say anything further, Mamoru was back in the doorway, holding a glass of water.

"Here's your water. Is everything alright?" Rei nodded and took the glass, taking a sip from it.

"Yeah, I guess I just had a long day or something" she said softly. Mamoru nodded in response, then turned to leave the room.

"Let me know if you need anything else…I'm going to order Chinese food for dinner. Is there anything specific you want?" Rei shook her head and giggled, slightly embarrassed by all the attention she had been getting while she stayed there.

"Anything is fine…just no seafood" she said, making Mamoru chuckle slightly.

"You got it. I'll let you know when it's here." Rei had finally gained enough strength back to stand up, and quickly walked to Mamoru, catching him before he got too far.

"Actually…I was thinking of going back to the shrine to get my clothes, since they never made it here" she said softly. Mamoru furrowed his brow as she spoke, trying to think of something to say.

"You're not going alone, are you?" he asked. Rei shook her head and turned to look at Jadeite, who had suddenly walked up next to her.

"I'm going to take Jade with me. We'll be back in a bit…if we're not back when the food gets here, save some for us." Mamoru nodded in response and Jadeite raised an eyebrow, wondering why she would think it would take longer. Rei smiled and took his hand, then walked out of the apartment. As soon as they were alone, he decided to ask.

"How long do you think this is going to take?" he asked. Rei looked at him, a playful smirk on her face.

"It's hard to say."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jadeite asked, poking her side playfully. Rei let out a squeak and giggled, still not ready to tell him just yet.

"You'll see." When they arrived at the shrine, Rei quickly gathered up as many of her clothes as she could and stuffed them into large bags, setting them by the door. Jadeite watched and helped her, finally becoming too curious to let it go any longer.

"I have to know…what else are we doing here?" he asked. Rei brought out the last of her clothes and giggled, sighing a little.

"Have you always been this impatient?" she teased, taking his hand and leading him out of the shrine to a smaller building out back of it.

"What is this?" Jadeite asked. Rei opened the door, revealing a steaming bath.

"It's a private bathhouse" she said with a smile, leading him inside and closing the door.

"I never knew this was here" Jadeite murmured as he looked around, looking at all the plants around the room, and the pictures hanging on the walls.

"I wanted to come here so we could talk without being interrupted" she explained, untying the halter strap on her dress and letting it fall to the floor. Jadeite watched her as she walked to a small room, returning with a couple towels for them. She set them on a nearby stool before she finished undressing, and Jadeite quickly stripped out of his clothes, giving her a smirk.

"Is that all?" he teased.

"Maybe" Rei said, winking playfully. The two of them stepped into the water and sat, but before Rei could touch the seat, she was pulled into Jadeite's lap. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her skin lightly.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked, having the feeling he already knew.

"You…you asked me to marry you…" Rei murmured.

"Was that not okay?" Jadeite asked, worried that he had scared her.

"No, it was…I'm just surprised that you would ask me so quickly."

"I honestly hadn't been planning on it. Not yet, I mean. It was just…seeing how beautiful you looked, I realized in that moment, I never wanted to look at another woman the way I was looking at you." Rei teared up at his words, turning to face him. she pressed her lips gently to his, feeling at though the entire room was spinning. After a few moments, she pulled away and smiled.

"Jade…" He leaned in to kiss her again, letting it deepen naturally as he pulled her closer to him. Her fingers danced lightly across his skin, causing a soft moan to escape his lips. He pulled her hair out of the way and began to scratch her back lightly, repositioning to press her to the side of the tub. He slowly brought his lips down to her neck and nibbled her lightly before continuing onward.

"I love you…" he murmured, his words barely audible against her skin. His hands continued to glide over her skin, causing her to shiver.

"I love you more" Rei giggled, gasping as his breath tickled her neck once again.

"Sorry, what did you say? I missed it" he whispered in her ear, leaning in to nibble her again.

"I said, I love you more" Rei whispered, sucking in a sharp breath as the two of them suddenly became one.

"That's not possible" Jadeite argued, leaning in to kiss her before she could protest. After several moments of complete closeness, the two of them decided it was time to head back home before the others became worried. They quickly got out of the tub and dried off, got dressed, and headed back into the shrine. Jadeite looked at the multitude of bags, then at Rei, smirking.

"Are you moving in or something?" he teased. Rei giggled and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Well, it would be silly to be married and live apart, wouldn't it?" Her bluntness caused Jadeite to stop and look at her, stunned.

"What did you say?"

"I said, it would be silly to be married and…" Rei was suddenly interrupted by Jadeite's lips on hers once again. He pulled her close to him and ran his fingers through her hair, smiling as he pulled away.

"So, that's a yes?" Rei nodded, and he kissed her again.

"Yes" she whispered, smiling. Jadeite's eyes wandered to the bags again, and he pulled out his phone to call Mamoru and have him bring the car over so they could transport them easier. When he arrived and saw the bags, he chuckled.

"You moving in?" he joked, picking up some of the bags and putting them in the trunk.

"Would you guys let me live alone?" Rei giggled. Mamoru shook his head and grabbed more bags.

"Absolutely not" he said sternly. "Usagi would murder me if I let you do that." Rei nodded in agreement, knowing fully well that an angry Usagi was scarier than any enemy they ever faced.

"Thank you…I do feel bad for taking over your apartment, though" she sighed.

"I already told you not to worry" Mamoru reminded her. "Besides, Jadeite would never let me turn you away." Jadeite nodded at Mamoru and chuckled, opening the car door for Rei. She climbed in and smiled as Jadeite got in behind her and reached forward to stroke her hair. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, thinking about what the future would hold for them. Mamoru pulled away from the shrine and drove back to the apartment, where he and Jadeite proceeded to carry all of Rei's bags up themselves. Rei timidly followed them, feeling slightly guilty for not helping, even though they refused to let her. After they got everything inside, Rei and Jadeite heated up some of the leftover food and decided to sit out on the balcony to stargaze while they ate.

"Mars looks beautiful tonight" Rei murmured, gazing up at the red planet.

"She always looks beautiful" Jadeite said, causing heat to rise to Rei's face. He chuckled and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. When the two of them got too cold to stay out any longer, they came back inside and put their dishes in the sink before heading to bed. After getting changed into their pajamas, the two of them climbed into the queen sized bed and smiled at one another, still in shock that they were getting married.

"I can't believe you want to be stuck with me" Rei murmured, no longer fighting sleep. Jadeite pulled her close and held her, drifting off to sleep himself.

"I love you, my fireball" he whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head before his eyes drooped shut. 


	11. Chapter 11

_Rei opened her eyes to find she was not in Jadeite's bedroom. She was surrounded by pure white walls, and her feet were sinking into a lush, thick carpet. She heard a voice next to her and looked up, seeing Makoto._

 _"It's going to be impossible to do your makeup if you keep moving like that" she teases. "Now, close your eyes so I can finish putting on your eyeshadow." Rei gave her a slight nod and closed her eyes, trying to figure out what was going on. Usagi carefully ran a brush through her long raven hair, while Ami and Minako worked on her nails._

 _"It's hard to believe your wedding day is finally here" Minako murmured, sounding as if she was going to cry. Wedding day? It suddenly occurred to Rei that is must be the day she would become Jadeite's wife. She smiled to herself as the girls finished getting her ready. She stood before them in her flowing white wedding gown, trying to keep her composure._

 _"Don't cry, you'll smudge your makeup" Ami said softly. The four girls escorted Rei out of the room, down a long hallway. As the double doors opened, they began the trek down the endless aisle. Rei kept her eyes fixed on the front of the room, where her beloved was waiting for her. As she drew closer to him, she noticed that there was a shadow covering his face. As the ceremony commenced, Rei began to feel uneasy, but figured it was just wedding day jitters. As the priest pronounced the two of them husband and wife, Rei breathed a sigh of relief. She leaned in to kiss her new husband, and the shadow finally cleared from his face._

 _"You're all mine now…" Rei felt her heart stop when he uttered those words. Now realizing she hadn't been pledging her life to Jadeite at all._

 _"Kumori…"_

"No!" Rei screamed, thrashing so violently that she tumbled out of the bed. She woke with a start and looked around, nearly hyperventilating. Jadeite immediately awoke and looked at her, panic filling his eyes. He reached down to help her up and pulled her into his arms, gently rubbing her back to stop her from shaking.

"It was just a dream, sweetheart. You're safe" he murmured, stroking her hair. Rei finally calmed down enough to look at him, barely able to see him through the tears clouding her vision.

"It was terrible…I dreamed we were getting married, but at the end of the dream, it was him…"

"That won't happen" Jadeite said with a chuckle. "You're mine." Rei shivered slightly and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"That's what he said…" Jadeite mentally cured himself and held her tighter, planting small kisses on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry" he said with a sigh. "Let me make it up to you…I'll get a bath ready for you and make you breakfast."

"You really don't have to do all that for me" Rei said quietly.

"I know I don't have to…I want to" Jadeite said, scooping her into his arms and carrying her to the bathroom. He filled the bathtub, then gave her a small kiss before leaving the room. "I'll come check on you in a bit."

Rei closed the door after he left and stripped out of her pajamas, folding them and setting them on the counter. She stepped into the bathtub and sat, surrounding herself with the lavender scented bubbles. She could instantly feel her tension melt away, and a smile played on her lips as she thought about her time with Jadeite. Everything had been happening so quickly, but she realized that only meant he was right for her. She closed her eyes for what felt like a short moment, jumping slightly when the bathroom door opened suddenly and Jadeite's voice rang in her ears.

"You shouldn't sleep in the bath, love. You could drown." Rei blushed slightly and sat up, making sure she was still covered by the mountains of bubbles.

"I must have dozed off for a minute" she said shyly, still embarrassed she was so careless. She noticed that the water had started to get cold, telling her she had been in the tub longer than she thought. She got out and grabbed a towel, noticing Jadeite smirking at her playfully.

"I like that outfit" he teased. Rei rolled her eyes and wrapped the towel around herself before running across the hall to the bedroom to get dressed. Jadeite followed her and watched as she mulled over what to wear that day. She finally settled on a pair of flared jeans and a gray sweater, showing the outfit off to Jadeite after she put it on.

"How does this look?" she asked, almost feeling like it looked like she was attending a funeral.

"It's nice, but it needs something…" After thinking a moment, Jadeite motioned for Rei to sit on the bed, and she did, wondering what he was up to. He began to carefully brush her hair, then wove it into a loose braid. Rei watched him as he walked over to the dresser and picked up the necklace, bringing it back to put around her neck. The sparkling diamonds instantly brightened up the whole outfit, putting a smile on Rei's face.

"You're wonderful" she said softly.

"Only because you make me that way" Jadeite teased, kissing her nose. "Come on, breakfast is getting cold." Rei got up from the bed and followed Jadeite to the kitchen, smiling as he handed her a plate of strawberry pancakes, making one for himself immediately after. After the two of them ate, Jadeite watched Rei, certain that something was bothering her. She felt his eyes on her and turned to face him, giving him a curious look.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I was just wondering the same thing. You seem a little off today, but I could be misreading that."

"You know me too well" Rei said with a sigh, turning her gaze away from him. "I guess I'm just scared, that's all. Kumori keeps turning up like a bad penny, and I feel like I'm constantly glancing over my shoulder, you know?" Jadeite nodded as she spoke, feeling a little disheartened by the fact that being with him didn't seem to force Kumori out of the picture at all.

"I'm as upset as you are…but we shouldn't be. We're together again, and as long as I'm around, he can't hurt you." Rei nodded and smiled slightly as he spoke, knowing in her heart he was right. She let this man have way too much control over her.

"You're right, Jade. I'm sorry I keep letting him get to me. From here on out, it's you and me, always."

"You don't have to apologize…but if you really want to prove you're sorry…"

"I'll do anything" Rei said, grinning slightly. A surprised squeak escaped her as she suddenly found herself dangling over Jadeite's shoulder. He carried her back to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed, hovering over her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Anything?" he repeated. Rei nodded, feeling her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Jade let out a small chuckle, kissed her nose and pulled her up. "Let's go get you an engagement ring. Then maybe after that, we can go to the park or something. Rei nodded and looked toward the window, mildly concerned by how cloudy it was.

"It might rain…"

"So, then, we'll get wet" Jadeite chuckled. "Come on, please?" he pretended to pout, and Rei giggled, turning her head away from him.

"The puppy dog eyes won't work on me" she challenged, sucking in a breath when Jadeite leaned forward and nibbled her ear playfully. "But that will…alright, let's go." Rei walked out of the bedroom with Jadeite, smoothing out her clothes before they stepped out into the living room. The two of them said their goodbyes and headed out the door.

 **A/N sorry this chapter was dull…I'm writing this story for NaNoWriMo and I'm two days behind schedule, so I had to do something.**


	12. Chapter 12

After taking the bus to Juban, Rei and Jadeite headed to the jewelry store. They walked inside and Rei was instantly overwhelmed by the cases of glittering accessories. Jadeite slipped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, instantly making her anxiety melt away. After explaining to a store clerk what they were there for, the woman led them to the case of bridal jewelry. Rei looked through the glass at the rings, trying to find something simple.

"Pick whichever one you want" Jadeite said, keeping his arm around her. She blushed slightly and looked up at him, putting her hand on top of his.

"I don't need anything fancy. It doesn't even have to be one of these. I would be just as happy with one of those" she said shyly, pointing to a case with more "casual" rings. The store clerk wrinkled her nose at Rei's choice, prompting a glare from the shrine maiden. Jadeite immediately picked up on the tension and leaned in to whisper to her.

"Prison clothes wouldn't suit you, my little fireball."

"Shut up" Rei hissed, giving the store clerk another look before walking to the other case of rings. Her eyes immediately fell on a diamond and ruby one, and she asked to see it. After the clerk took the ring out of the case and put it in Rei's hand, she slipped it onto her finger and looked at Jadeite, holding it out so he could see. The ring fit her perfectly, which was another sign to her that this was the one.

"I like this one" she murmured. Jadeite gave her a nod and smiled slightly.

"Are you sure? Or do you want to look around some more?"

"I'm sure" Rei said with a smile. She handed the ring to Jadeite and waited while he paid for it, still shooting an occasional glare in the direction of the judgmental store clerk, who she had caught staring at Jadeite on several occasions during their visit. After they left the store, they walked hand in hand down the strip, trying to find somewhere they could go to avoid the storm that was brewing. Without warning, it began to pour. Rei and Jadeite ducked into a quaint coffee shop, deciding to stay there until the rain stopped. Jadeite walked up to the counter, ordering each of them a chai latte and a piece of cheesecake to share. He brought everything to a small table in the corner that Rei decided to grab before it was taken. As the two of them drank their chai and talked, Rei couldn't help feeling she was being watched. She casually turned to look behind her, only seeing the top of someone's head behind a newspaper. She bit her lip nervously and turned back to face Jadeite, who was giving her an odd look.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just thought I…heard something. That's all." Jadeite furrowed his brow, but nodded in response and continued talking.

"So, have you given any thought to when you'd like to get married?"

"Married?" a voice repeated, making Rei's breath catch in her throat.

 _It can't be…_ She turned slowly, finding herself face to face with Kumori. "Great…it's the penny" she muttered, quickly turning back to Jadeite, pretending Kumori wasn't there.

"You never told me you were getting married, Rei…" Kumori said quietly, trying to make himself sound hurt.

"Why would I do that? I don't owe you anything" Rei muttered, staring down into her chai.

"It would have been nice of you to admit you were cheating on me" Kumori hissed, trying not to draw too much attention to them. In an instant, Rei was on her feet, staring into the eyes of her former lover.

"I never cheated on you!" she shouted, causing other patrons in the shop to turn.

"Rei, calm down" Jadeite said calmly. "People are staring…"

"Let them stare. At least we'll have witnesses" Rei hissed, keeping her glare fixed on Kumori. Kumori glared back and rose to his feet, stepping closer to Rei, using his height at his advantage against her.

"Stay away from her!" Jadeite commanded, jumping up and stepping between the two of them. Rei ignored Jadeite's protesting and stepped around him, bringing her face as close as she could to Kumori's.

"What do you want with me?"

"I still love you, Rei" he whispered before forcefully pressing his lips to hers. Rei quickly pulled away and stumbled backward, tripping over a chair. She wiped her mouth off and glared at him, praying he would burst into flames and she'd be free from him for good. Jadeite quickly caught her before she hit the floor and pushed her behind him before approaching Kumori himself.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. You are not to come near Rei ever again. You are not to talk to her if you see her, or anything. Just leave her alone. She's done with you." Kumori's face fell at Jadeite's words, and he moved his head slightly to look at Rei, who was still safely hidden behind Jadeite.

"Is that right?" he asked. Rei nodded, and Kumori sighed. "Alright, if that's what you want…but don't come crying to me when this joker abandons you again." Without another word, Kumori left the coffee shop. Jadeite turned to look at Rei and she smiled, relieved that their confrontation had not gotten any worse.

"Thank you" she whispered. Jadeite leaned in to kiss her, pulling back after a moment and smiling.

"I'll always be here for you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do" Rei said, smiling back at him. Sunlight streamed into the window, signaling to them that the storm was over. They looked at one another and decided to head to the park, avoiding the confused stares from the other patrons as they left. They walked to the park hand in hand and nestled underneath a tree next to the lake, silently watching the ducks float along the water's surface. Rei leaned in toward Jadeite, nearly falling over into the damp grass, as he was standing up at the same time. Rei looked up at him, confused.

"What are you doing?" Jadeite only smiled in response, reaching out for her hand. She grabbed onto his hand and he pulled her up, the smile still plastered on his face.

"I can officially do this right now" he said happily, pulling the ring out of its box. He lowered himself down on one knee and grabbed Rei's hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Rei Hino, will you be my wife?"

"Of course I will" she said tearfully, even though he had already asked her once before. He gently placed the ring on her finger and stood up, pulling her to him and kissing her tenderly.

"I promise, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy. I was miraculously given a second chance at life, and I don't want it to be for nothing. I love you, Rei."

"I love you more" she whispered, leaning in to kiss him once more. He pulled away quickly, giving her a stern look.

"That's not possible." He kissed her again, startling her slightly. She stumbled back and fell into the grass, pulling him down with her. He chuckled and pressed his body against her, continuing to kiss her and not caring who would see them. After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away so the two of them could catch their breath.

"Call it even?" Rei said with a giggle. Jadeite nodded and kissed her forehead before getting up off her and pulling her up. She snuggled into his lap, prompting him to wrap his arms around her waist. The sunlight caught her ring, sending little reflections of red and silver dancing across the grass. Jadeite took her hand in his, brought it up to his lips and kissed it before releasing it.

"We can call it even, for now" he teased. "Let me know when you're ready to go home." Rei nodded and closed her eyes, laying her head on his chest.

"Let's stay like this forever" she murmured.

"We will" Jadeite reminded her, twisting the ring around her finger. "You're always going to be my little fireball."

"I know…" Rei murmured. "And you'll always be my…snowball" she giggled.

"What?!" Jadeite chuckled.

"I was trying to think of something that would fit with your ice powers, and that was the first thing that came to mind." Rei was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. Jadeite frowned slightly and tickled her side, which only made her laugh harder.

"Take it back" he demanded, trying not to laugh.

"No!" Rei squeaked, squirming away from his touch. The raven haired priestess soon found herself on her back in the grass, with Jadeite hovering over her. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his breath on her face.

"Take it back, or else" he murmured.

"Or else what?" Rei challenged. Jadeite's lips were suddenly on hers again, and his hand was inching its way up her sweater. "Jade…what are you doing?" she asked, grabbing his hand and pulling it out from under the wool.

"Do you think for one second I won't take you right here?" he teased. Before Rei could answer, she heard a voice behind her.

"Miss Hino?" She froze momentarily, trying to figure out why the voice was so familiar to her. When it dawned on her, she quickly pushed Jadeite off her and sat upright, turning toward the source of the voice.

"Sister Angela…" The woman nodded in response and approached her.

"You've missed quite a few days of school…now I know why" the woman said blankly, turning her gaze to Jadeite.

"It's…it's not what you think…"

"Oh, is that right? So I didn't see the two of you rolling around in the grass moments ago, like a couple of dogs in heat?" Before Rei could respond, Sister Angela spoke again. "It's very unbecoming for a young woman with your upbringing to be acting so careless."

"We're engaged!" Rei argued, instantly biting her tongue. She knew this argument would only make the case against her much worse.

"Isn't that nice?" Sister Angela mused. "The other nuns will be interested to hear about that, I'm sure." She bid Rei and Jadeite farewell before turning to walk away, leaving Rei shocked to her core. The two of them decided to return to Mamoru's, and the walk home was silent and awkward. When they arrived back at the apartment, Rei walked to the bedroom without a word and shut the door behind her. Mamoru and the other generals looked at Jadeite, concerned.

"What happened?" Mamoru asked. Jadeite sighed, and explained the whole thing to them.

"Wow…" Zoicite murmured after Jadeite finished the story. "What do you think is going to happen now?" Jadeite turned his head to look out the window, hiding the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"I…I don't know."

 **A/N How's that for a cliffhanger? If you don't know who Sister Angela is, she's an actual character from the 90s anime, in the Stars arc. Hope you liked that chapter, and I promise, this story will end well for our favorite little fireball and snowball.**


	13. Chapter 13

Rei woke up the next morning, immediately noticing two things: she was still in the clothes she had been wearing the day before, and Jadeite wasn't sleeping next to her like she had grown accustomed to. She sat up in the bed and sighed, gazing out the window. Memories of her encounter with Sister Angela began to flood back to her, and her mood instantly soured. She thought it would be best for everyone to stay out of their way, and rolled over with the intention of sleeping the day away. Her plan, brilliant as it seemed, was instantly squashed by a knock on the door. After a moment of silence, Rei could hear the door open, and Jadeite's voice softly calling out to her soon after.

"Rei?" The fire maiden groaned and rolled over, hoping he would think she was asleep and go away. She pulled the blanket up over her head, prompting Jadeite to do the exact opposite of what she had hoped for. She could hear the floor squeak under his feet as he walked over to the bed and sat beside her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please talk to me. I'm worried about you." The tone of his voice instantly shattered the wall Rei had tried so desperately to put up, and she reluctantly rolled over to face him.

"What do you want, Jade?" He bit his lip slightly before answering, unsure of what he wanted to say. He could sense she wasn't in the mood to talk about what happened the day before, so he quickly thought of something else to bring up.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since we've been home."

"If I was, I'd eat" Rei snapped, instantly regretting her response. "I'm sorry" she sighed, sitting up and holding her head.

"You don't have to apologize" Jadeite sighed, rubbing her back gently. "I know you're upset, and you should be. She had no right to treat you like that."

"I'm not bothered by her anymore" Rei said quietly, breaking eye contact with him.

"What is it? Can I help?" Jadeite asked, keeping his hand on her back. Rei looked up at him and shook her head, sighing.

"I don't know if I can tell you…" she protested, wringing her hands nervously in her lap. Jadeite put his hand on hers and squeezed them gently, bringing his other hand out to lift her head. Before he could say anything, she continued to speak. "It's nothing personal, it's just something I've been dealing with for a while. I haven't exactly been myself…I cheated on Kumori, I agreed to marry you after what, three days? This isn't me…" Jadeite listened calmly as Rei spoke, understanding exactly what she meant.

"I understand" he said softly. Rei pulled her hands away from him and looked down at them, shaking her head.

"No, you don't. There's something I haven't told you."

"If you don't want to, I won't make you. But how can I know how to help you if I don't know what you're dealing with?"

"You got me there" Rei chuckled, cracking a small smile. "I'll tell you, because I sort of have to. You'll see why. Do you remember one of my first nights staying here, when I had that nightmare I wouldn't tell you about?"

"I remember" Jadeite said with a slight nod, pulling Rei closer to him to try to stop her shaking.

"Well…the nightmare was more of a memory. A very unwelcome, but unavoidable memory. One night, I was sitting at the shrine meditating. Kumori showed up drunk out of his mind due to a fight we had earlier that day. I didn't know he was there until he came barging into the room screaming at me. He kept going on and on about how much he hated me for not…giving myself to him. I got annoyed and tried to leave, but he followed me and made me come back inside, and he…" Jadeite put his hand up to stop her, not wanting to make her say what had happened.

"Don't say it, please…" he whispered shakily, pulling her close to him and holding her tightly. "If I ever see him again, I'll kill him…"

"Prison wouldn't suit you, dearest" Rei teased, chuckling through her tears. Jadeite gently wiped them away and kissed where they had fallen on her cheeks, smirking a little.

"They'd never catch me. After I killed that monster, I'd cut him into little pieces and bury each of them in a different country." Rei giggled and smacked him playfully, shaking her head.

"You're ridiculous" Rei giggled, pulling off the blanket and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and sitting next to him. "I missed you last night..."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I never came to bed. I was up all night worrying about you, and I wanted to give you space. I do want to know, though…do you not want to get married?"

"I do, I just think we need to take our time and not rush into it, that's all" Rei explained. A rush of nausea soon washed over her and she jumped up quickly, making it worse. She bolted across the hall to the bathroom to throw up, followed closely by Jadeite, who pulled her hair out of the way. After she finished, she leaned her head against the toilet bowl and attempted to steady her breathing.

"Are you okay?" Jadeite asked worriedly, reaching for her hands to pull her up.

"I think so…" Rei answered, standing and walking to the sink to brush her teeth. Jadeite watched her carefully and reached out to stroke her hair.

"Maybe telling me all of that made you sick…"

"Maybe" Rei murmured. The two of them could hear Mamoru's footsteps coming down the hall and a moment later, he poked his head in the door.

"Breakfast is ready. Is everything okay?" he asked, noticing the sweat glistening on Rei's forehead.

"I'm okay. I think I caught a flu bug or something" Rei said, not wanting Mamoru or anyone else to worry about her.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If you'd like, I can make you something else."

"I don't want you to go through any trouble for me" Rei insisted. "I'll just make myself some tea and a piece of toast."

"No, you'll go lie down, and I'll make it for you" Jadeite protested, gently grabbing her shoulders and leading her back to his bedroom. After getting her settled back in bed, he kissed her forehead softly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked once more before going to make her tea and toast.

"I'm fine, really" Rei said with a nod, scooting the trash can closer to the bed in case she needed to use it.

"If you aren't better in a couple days, you're going to the doctor" Jadeite ordered. "I won't let you suffer like this." Before Rei could protest, Jadeite was out the door, walking toward the kitchen. Rei curled up in the bed and sighed, draping her arm over her belly and sitting up suddenly. Something felt…different.

"It can't be…" Rei murmured, jumping slightly at the sound of Zoicite's voice.

"Can't be what?" he asked, walking over and handing Rei a package of saltine crackers.

"N-Nothing" Rei stuttered, discreetly moving her hand from her belly and taking the crackers, silently praying Zoicite would believe her.

"Alright" he said with a shrug. "If you need anything, let us know." As soon as he was gone, Rei felt her belly again, instantly knowing what was going on. She could hear Jadeite coming with her tea and toast, so she quickly repositioned herself, trying to act as normal as she could.

"Here you are, love" Jadeite said softly, putting the tea and plate on the table next to the bed. He sat next to her while she ate, and was able to see that something was bothering her, but decided not to ask.

"I love you" he said softly, squeezing her hand.

"I love you too" Rei said with a smile, squeezing his hand back. After she finished eating, she swallowed the last bit of her tea and laid back down, yawning. Jadeite started to get up, but Rei quickly grabbed his hand. "Stay…" she murmured through another yawn, Jadeite gave her a slight nod and climbed under the blanket beside her, draping his arms around her as the two of them drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry for taking so long to update again…at least it wasn't three months this time, right? Thank you all for your interest in this story…I hope I continue to keep you intrigued!**

It wasn't long after Rei had fallen asleep that she had woken again, feeling much worse than before. She quickly threw herself from the bed, tumbling to the floor after her leg became tangled in the sheets. The noise startled Jadeite and he sat up, looking down at Rei and frowning slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" she said quietly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, his eyes refusing to leave hers. He carefully unwrapped the sheet from her leg and reached down to pull her up, frowning again when she leaned over to throw up in the trash can by the bed.

"I told you, I'm fine" she protested, biting her lip slightly. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"I'm just concerned about you" Jadeite sighed as he started to get up from the bed. Rei tried to grab his sleeve to keep him from leaving, but the fabric slipped through her fingers and he was gone before she could say anything. A moment later, she heard the front door slam and involuntarily rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" she muttered under her breath as she settled back under the blanket. She decided she would take this time alone to process what she was going through, and try not to worry about what the future would look like. The peace didn't last too long before someone was knocking on the door. Rei sighed and sat up, brushing the hair from her face before she spoke.

"Come in" she said softly unaware that her voice was shaking. The door opened and Rei was greeted by Usagi and the others.

"We thought we'd come see you. It's been a while. How are you?" Usagi asked, walking into the room. The look on Rei's face answered her question, and without a word, Usagi wrapped her arms around her, trying to stop her shaking. The others looked on with concern, and no one said anything for what seemed like hours. Finally, Rei lifted her head from Usagi's shoulder and tearfully explained everything to them, hoping one of them would know what to do.

"I'm going to kill him" Makoto muttered, scowling at the floor. "Where's Jadeite? We saw him leaving as we were coming up the stairs." Rei shrugged in response and gazed out the window.

"I don't know. He left after I snapped at him…I didn't mean to."

"Does he know?" Minako asked. Rei shook her head and sighed before answering her.

"No, I haven't told him yet. I think he probably knows, though, so it's not like I'm keeping anything from him…am I?"

"You need to talk to him. He loves you, Rei. I'm sure he's just worried about you" Ami said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I should go home…I can't stay here. I'll only feel like a burden when the baby comes…"

"What about Jadeite?" Usagi asked.

"It'll be better for him, too. That way he won't have to worry about me."

"Right, like that will stop him" Minako teased, causing Rei to chuckle slightly. Rei quickly regained her composure and shook her head, trying not to let anyone sway her decision.

"I know it won't, but I can't stay. I'd rather be by myself, at least for a while. Now, you four can either help me pack or let me do it myself, but I'm going home either way." Her eyes wandered down to her hand, and she sighed when she saw the ring Jadeite had given her. She twished the thin metal band around her finger and ran her fingers over the small glistening stones, biting her lip.

"Don't you dare take that ring off, Rei."

"I won't, I'm just thinking. I promise." Rei looked up at her friends and managed a small smile before carefully getting up from the bed. She packed enough clothes for just a few days and turned to look at them. "Can we go before Jadeite gets home?" The others nodded hesitantly and followed her out of the bedroom, nearly bumping into Mamoru on the way out. He looked at them, frowning slightly when he saw the bags.

"You're leaving?" he asked, confused.

"Only for a little while" Rei assured him. "I'm going through some…things right now, and I'd rather deal with them alone. When Jade gets back, tell him I'm sorry." Before Mamoru could say anything, Rei walked out the door, followed by the others. Mamoru watched the girls leave, completely baffled by what had just happened.

When the five girls arrived back at the shrine, Rei silently carried her bags inside and set them in her bedroom. The others followed, looking at one another, then her. "Thank you" she said softly.

"Don't mention it. Do you want us to stay with you?" Usagi asked. Rei shook her head and sat down on the couch, sighing shakily.

"I'd really rather be alone, but thank you anyway" Rei answered, smiling a bit.

"If you need anything, you know where to find us" Makoto reminded her, returning her smile. Rei watched her friends leave, breathing a sigh of relief as the silence inside the shrine engulfed her. She gazed outside at the gloomy grey sky, slowly becoming entranced by the tiny snowflakes that were spotting the window. In the distance, she could see her mother's gravesite, and she decided to pay her a visit, hoping somehow she could give her a hint as to what she should do. She walked outside and shivered, pulling her jacket tighter around her. When she reached her mother's headstone, she sat beside it, not caring that she was getting wet. She laid her head against the cold stone and wept, not knowing what else to do at the moment.

After being out for quite some time, Jadeite finally returned to the apartment, hoping Rei would forgive him for being so immature. He walked back to the bedroom and was surprised when he didn't see her. After searching the apartment, he decided to ask the others where she was. As Mamoru explained what had happened, Jadeite clenched his fists, holding back tears. Without a word, he left once again and walked to the shrine as fast as his feet could carry him. by the time he arrived, the light snow had escalated to blizzard-like conditions. He ascended the steps and knocked softly on the door. When there was no answer, he carefully opened the door and stepped inside, calling out to his beloved.

"Rei?" He looked around, and when his eyes glanced past the window, he cursed under his breath after seeing her curled up by her mother's headstone. He quickly left the shrine and rushed to her, pulling her into his arms. He carried her inside and carefully took off her wet clothes, dried her off and changed her into some dry ones. He softly wiped away the tears that had crystallized on her cheeks and kissed her softly, breathing a sigh of relief when she stirred and looked at him.

"Jade…" He smiled, but his expression quickly became stern.

"You should be more careful. This isn't good for the baby." Rei sat up slightly and looked at him, shocked.

"How did you know about that?"

"I know you better than you think" he said as his frown turned into a playful smirk.

"I guess I should know better than to hide things from you…you're not mad, are you?" Rei asked, biting her lip slightly.

"Not at you…I'm going to kill Kumori though" he chuckled.

"You'll have to get in line" Rei chuckled, forgetting for a moment just how serious her situation was. "So, what are we going to do?"

"We?" Jadeite teased, quickly pulling Rei into a soft hug and kissing the top of her head to let her know he was joking. "Well, I guess we're going to have a baby."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Yes, I know it's been like…500 years since I updated. A lot has happened recently and I just wasn't in the mood to write, but I'm back, and I hope this chapter makes up for my absence, even a little bit.**

A few months had gone by since Rei and Jadeite had decided to take on their newest adventure. Everything was going smoothly, and Rei was nearing the halfway point of the pregnancy, where the two of them would soon be faced with their latest battle.

"I know you know the baby's gender…tell me!"

"For the millionth time, I don't know, and if I did, I would tell you!" Rei grumbled and struggled to get up from the couch, resisting the urge to smack him with one of the decorative pillows. To her chagrin, Jadeite was on his feet seconds later, following her like a lost puppy.

"You're psychic! How can you not know?"

"I…never mind. Let's just get to the hospital and get this appointment over with, okay?" Before Jadeite could argue further with her, Rei was out the door, slowly making her way down the stairs. Jadeite followed her and gently draped his arm around her to steady her.

"Be careful. I don't want you falling." Rei smiled softly and leaned on him, instantly feeling her tension melt away.

"I'm sorry…I guess I've just been stressed about everything that's been going on lately."

"I know, love. Everything is going to be okay. No matter what happens, I'll be by your side. It doesn't even matter that this baby…" Rei stopped to look at him, frowning slightly.

"What were you going to say, Jadeite?" Jadeite swallowed hard and looked away from her, and she instantly knew.

"I…uh…"

"You were going to say the baby isn't yours…weren't you?" The way she looked at him in that moment made him feel extremely relieved that she couldn't set him on fire then, because he knew she would if she were able.

"I didn't mean it like that, Rei."

"I don't know what else you could have meant. I'm fully aware that this baby isn't yours, but I'd rather have you raise her than that idiot Kumori!" She kept her eyes fixed on Jadeite, trying not to let the softened expression on his face break her. "Why the hell are you looking at me like that?!"

"You do know…you said her." Rei's face instantly flushed and she gazed up at him, smiling a little.

"I wanted it to be a surprise…I'm sorry for being so difficult." Jadeite smiled and pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

"If our little girl is even half as stubborn as you, I'm in trouble." The two of them chuckled softly, jumping when they felt the baby kick.

"I'll take that as a yes" Rei said with a giggle as she rubbed her belly. "She might even be worse…"

"Now that's a scary thought" Jadeite teased, ducking as Rei reached out to smack him.

"Just wait until we have our own…then we'll really be in trouble." The two of them continued laughing and joking as they walked to the hospital, completely making Rei forget how nervous she was. After getting signed in and filling out the paperwork, Jadeite reached for Rei's hand and squeezed it comfortingly, refusing to let go until the appointment was over. After receiving good news that the baby was perfectly healthy, Rei and Jadeite left the hospital, deciding to stop for a pizza before they went home.

After sitting at their table in silence for some time, Jadeite looked up from his plate, furrowing his brow in concern.

"You're not eating…are you feeling okay?" Rei nodded in response, picking at the slice of pizza on her plate.

"I'm okay, I'm just a little hot, that's all."

"Only a little?" Jadeite asked with a smirk. Rei shook her head and tossed a slice of pepperoni at him.

"Oh, you…" She chuckled softly and took a sip of water, yelping in surprise when she was hit in the nose by a chunk of pineapple. Jadeite snickered and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is something wrong, love?" Rei wrinkled her nose and threw a garlic knot at him, making sure no one was looking first. The two of them giggled, trying not to draw attention to themselves, and finished eating. Jadeite helped her up and walked out of the restaurant after paying, shaking his head when he saw Rei leaving another tip on the table.

"I figured they deserved a little something extra for putting up with you…" She leaned in to kiss his cheek and squealed when he tickled her side.

"Well…if they get a bigger tip for putting up with me, what do I get for putting up with you?"

"I can't tell you. We're in public…" She smirked playfully and kissed his cheek again.

"Fair enough" Jadeite said with a chuckle. "What would my beautiful ladies like to do now?" He smiled softly and placed his hand on Rei's belly, hoping to feel the baby move again and smiling widely when he felt her kick. Rei put her hand over his and smiled, stifling a yawn.

"A nap sounds nice…then maybe we could go swimming later with everyone?"

"That sounds perfect to me" Jadeite said with a nod, pulling her close to him as they headed back to the apartment. After they arrived home, they walked in to find that everyone else was gone. Jadeite saw a note on the coffee table and picked it up, reading it. "Everyone is already at the pool. I guess they had the same idea. I'll give Mamoru a call and let him know we'll be there later. You go get some rest, and I'll join you shortly." Rei nodded and walked to the bedroom, stripping down to her undergarments before getting into the bed. A few minutes later, Jadeite walked into the bedroom and laid beside her, pulling her close and gasping when he touched her bare skin.

"Is something wrong?" Rei asked, giggling.

"No…not at all. I just wasn't expecting you to be…"

"I thought you might like that. I can change if you want." Jadeite shook his head and kissed her tenderly, letting his hands rest on her hips.

"No, not at all." He leaned in to kiss her again, pulling her closer and letting the kiss deepen. Rei giggled against his lips and pulled away, smirking slightly.

"It's going to be awfully hard to nap if you keep that up."

"I'm willing to take that chance" he whispered, pressing his lips to her neck. Rei let out a soft moan and closed her eyes, taking in the feel of his lips and hands on her skin.

"Be my guest" Rei murmured, sighing happily. Jadeite smiled at her response and kissed her again, letting his hands wander. Before he could go any further, Rei was curled up against him, sleeping peacefully, while their little princess wiggled happily inside her. He sighed and played with her hair, watching over her as she slept. Her phone started ringing in the other room so he broke away from her, getting up as quietly as he could so he wouldn't disturb her. He ran to the phone and answered it, completely unaware of what was in store for him in the next few minutes.

"Hello?"

"I saw you two today…I know about the baby. You have no right to be involved with either of them. If I were you, I'd stay away before something bad happens."

"Who the hell…oh, never mind. You don't scare me, Kumori. I'd die before I let you near Rei or that baby again" Jadeite snarled, trying to stay quiet.

"That can be arranged." Before Jadeite could say anything further, the line went dead. He stood in the living room, shaking with anger. After he calmed down enough to not worry Rei, he returned to the bedroom and laid back next to his beloved, holding her close. She stirred slightly and opened one eye, mumbling.

"Who was on the phone?"

"It was just a wrong number…nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep." Rei nodded slightly and laid her head on his chest, drifting off again. Jadeite watched her intensely, fearing he might lose her if he took his eyes off her for even a second.

"I'll do anything to keep you safe…I'm not going to screw that up again."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N This is a long chapter…I couldn't figure out where to stop it. On that note, when you see what I did, please forgive me. Enjoy!**

After napping for a short while, Rei was woken up by a hard kick. She sat up and chuckled softly, untangling Jadeite's arms from her as carefully as she could without disturbing him. She got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen to make herself some tea, then sat on the couch and picked up her phone. After answering a few texts from Usagi and the other girls, she decided to call the hospital to double check when her next appointment was. She opened up her recent calls to find the number, stopping when she saw Kumori's number at the top.

"So, that's who called earlier. Why would Jadeite lie to me about that?" A noise coming from the bedroom startled her and she jumped slightly, closing out of her recent calls. Jadeite emerged from the bedroom, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Did you sleep well, love?" he asked, sitting on the couch next to her. Rei nodded slowly and smiled slightly at him, hoping he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Yeah, I did. How about you?" she asked, kissing his cheek.

"I did. I think we both needed that." He looked down, and upon noticing the phone in her hand, he shifted nervously in his seat. Rei eyed him curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. Jadeite nodded, running his fingers through his hair to smooth it out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had some weird dreams, that's all."

"Okay. You know, if something is bothering you, you can tell me. Anyway…the others have been trying to get ahold of us, so I think we should head over to the pool before they freak out." Before Jadeite could respond, Rei was on her feet, walking toward the bedroom to get changed. She came out a few minutes later wearing a basic red bikini, with her long raven hair woven into a side braid. Jadeite flashed a smile at her, then rose to his feet so he could go change. As he passed by her, he knelt down to kiss her baby bump.

"You look beautiful." Rei blushed softly and followed him back to the bedroom, realizing she had forgotten to grab something to wear over her bikini. After pulling a black sundress out of the closet, she quickly turned and stepped out of the room to give Jadeite some privacy. She stood against the wall, staring at Kumori's name in her phone and sighing. A moment later, Jadeite came out of the bedroom and walked over to her, kissing her cheek. Rei jumped and dropped her phone, frowning when she heard the screen crack.

"Lovely" she muttered, bending down to pick it up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I can pay to get it fixed…"

"It's alright, don't worry about it" Rei said softly, quickly closing her call log. "I think it'll be fine as long as I'm careful with it." She threw the phone in her purse and slipped the dress over her head, then turned to smile at her beloved. "Ready to go?" Jadeite gave her a slight nod, trying to ignore the knot in his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Rei smiled and walked out of the apartment, followed by Jadeite. He smiled at her as he turned to lock the door, then snaked his arm around her waist as they walked down the stairs. "Do you want me to call a cab to take us? I don't want you to wear yourself out walking." Rei responded with a cheeky grin and let go of him, sparking some confusion. In a matter of seconds, Rei was on his back, holding him tightly.

"Let's go" she said with a giggle.

"Okay" Jadeite said with a slight chuckle. "First, let me go back upstairs to get my feed bag." Rei shook her head and nudged him playfully before hopping off his back.

"I was joking. I'll be okay walking. It's not far." Within a few moments, the two of them were off to the pool to meet everyone.

As soon as they arrived, Minako got up from her lounge chair to meet them. "You made it! We were wondering if you two lovebirds were ever going to show up. We have a surprise for you, but you have to promise you won't get mad, okay?"

"Famous last words" Jadeite scoffed. Rei elbowed him lightly in the stomach while raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Be nice…what is it?" Rei looked around, noticing that none of their friends were in the pool, which she found suspicious.

"Come with me" Minako giggled, taking Rei's hand and dragging her away. Jadeite followed behind them, briefly looking back at the others for a clue. The rest of them only grinned and followed close behind him. Both Rei and Jadeite became more confused as they left the pool, and ended up in a nearby park. Rei stopped Minako for a moment, leaning against a tree to catch her breath.

"Okay…can you please tell me what we're doing here?" she begged. Rei was never one for surprises, and with Minako in charge, there was no telling what would happen next. She fished her water bottle out of her bag and took a drink, not expecting Minako's next words.

"You and Jadeite are getting married today!" Rei's eyes widened and she inhaled sharply, choking on her water.

"What?!" Seconds later, Jadeite was by her side, his face mirroring her panic.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, rubbing her back to soothe her. Rei nodded slowly, still in shock from what she had just heard. Minako chuckled nervously and began to explain everything.

"I didn't know you would react like that…Anyway, the rest of us have been talking, and we know you've been under a lot of stress with the pregnancy and everything, and we didn't want you to worry about anything else. If you're not okay with this, we can put it off…" She brushed her blonde bangs out of her face and sighed, hoping they weren't too mad. Rei smiled softly at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not mad, just a little surprised, that's all. Today is perfect, actually…I just need to go back home for my dress and Jade's ring…"

"They're already here! I knew that's what you'd want, so I had Kunzite bring them when he left earlier."

"We took care of everything" Mako assured her.

"Thank you" Rei said quietly, still in shock that everything was happening so fast. She turned toward Jadeite and smiled, but before she could say anything, she was whisked away to get ready. Jadeite watched the girls leave and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you okay?" Mamoru asked. Jadeite nodded slowly, keeping his back turned to him and his brothers.

"You are not" Nephrite said with a sigh. "What's going on?" Jadeite finally turned to face them, though he was unsure of what to say. After a drawn out awkward silence, he was finally able to explain what had happened earlier. Mamoru and the others listened as he spoke, but didn't know how to respond.

"I don't know what to do. I can't let him hurt her, and if anything were to happen to me, there's no telling what Rei would do."

"Honestly, it sounds like nothing more than an empty threat. From everything we've heard and witnessed, he's nothing but a coward. If anything does happen, you know that we'll protect you both…I mean, the three of you" Mamoru said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, we will" Zoisite agreed, while Nephrite and Kunzite followed suit. "We won't let anything happen to any of you. Besides, it would be a shame to miss the chance to see you attempting fatherhood" he teased, jabbing Jadeite playfully in the chest.

"Shut up" he muttered, trying not to laugh. The five men continued joking as they went off to get ready. After they were all changed, Jadeite went off by himself for a moment to think about what he would say to his bride. He twisted her thin white gold wedding band in his fingers and smiled a little as the words came to him.

On the other side of the park, the girls were chattering excitedly, except for Rei, who was trying not to throw up from the nerves.

"It's going to be okay" Usagi said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rei jumped slightly at her touch and shrugged in response. Usagi pulled her hand back and moved so she was standing in front of Rei. "What's the matter? And don't tell me it's nothing. I know you better than that."

"You know me too well" Rei sighed. "I just feel a little guilty. I always thought you and Mamoru would get married before any of us, and I feel like I'm stealing your thunder…"

"I don't feel like you are at all, Rei. We already know that Mamoru and I are going to be together. It doesn't matter to me that you and Jadeite are getting married first. I just want you happy." Usagi pulled her friend into a tight hug and kissed her cheek.

"Okay" Rei chuckled, giving her a genuine smile. She glanced over at her wedding dress and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "I guess I should probably start getting ready." Usagi gave her a slight nod and walked over to grab the dress. After helping her into it, Makoto laced up the back and began to examine her hair.

"Do you want to keep the braid in?"

"I'll leave that up to you" Rei answered, turning to look at her. Makoto smiled in response and began to undo the braid, letting Rei's hair fall over her shoulders in soft waves. After combing through them, she carefully began to pin small flowers into her hair, while Ami did her nails and Minako applied her makeup.

"Have you thought about your vows?" Ami asked.

"Vows…" Rei murmured, not quite registering what her friend had just said. After a moment, she gasped as it dawned on her. "Wedding vows! I don't know what I'm going to say!"

"Just tell him what's in your heart…I know that sounds cheesy, but it would be more meaningful." Rei nodded in agreement and began to think of everything they had been through, in both their past, and in the recent months.

"You're right. I know exactly what to say to him." The mood around them lightened instantly, and they began to talk and laugh together as the rest of them got ready. After what seemed like only a few minutes, Minako received a text message from Kunzite telling her that they were ready.

"It's time!" she squealed excitedly. Rei nodded, barely feeling her feet move as her friends escorted her to where Jadeite and the others were waiting. When Rei saw the setting they had chosen, she gasped. Just over the hill was a grove of cherry trees, fully blossomed, with a clear, sparkling stream running through them. The sun had just begun to set, painting the sky in bright purple, pink and orange hues. The moment her eyes met Jadeite's, Rei felt all of her fears and anxieties melt away. As soon as she was close enough, Jadeite pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. He took her hands and squeezed them gently, reassuring her that everything would be okay. Mamoru stood in front of them, looking much more nervous than either of them.

"You're going to have to bear with me…I've never married anyone before."

"It's just us" Rei giggled. "If you mess up, we can laugh about it later."

"Very funny" Mamoru muttered, then cleared his throat. "Anyway…Rei, do you take Jadeite…why are you laughing?!"

"I'm sorry…I can't take you seriously…" she giggled. Mamoru exhaled sharply and chuckled.

"I can't either. So, now what?" he asked.

"Let me handle this" Jadeite said calmly. He took Rei's hands in his once again and gazed into her eyes, almost forgetting to speak for a moment. "Rei, my love…I know we've been through a lot in the time we've known each other, and while I can never take back the hurt I caused, I can promise you that I will never hurt you like that again. You are my world, and I would do anything to protect you, even if it cost my life." He paused for a moment, squeezed her hands, then continued speaking. "You and our daughter mean more to me than anyone or anything, and I promise that this time, I'm not going to mess up. If I do, you have my permission to set me on fire again."

"I think I'll need that in writing" Rei teased. Everyone chuckled, then it was Rei's turn to speak. She took a deep, shaky breath and fixed her eyes on him.

"Jadeite…when I met you for the first time, I wasn't sure what to think. I had never thought of myself as the type to be with anyone, and the thought of falling in love scared me. You made it easy. Everyday I'm with you feels like a dream, and if it is, I never want to wake up. You always make me smile, even when I don't feel like it, and I hope that I do the same for you. You are the only one I would ever want to be with, and I love you more than anything." As soon as she finished speaking, she felt a subtle kick from the baby and giggled. "And our daughter loves you, too." Jadeite chuckled and leaned down to kiss her belly.

"I love you too, princess." After Rei and Jadeite exchanged rings and signed the marriage license, the sun had fully disappeared from the sky, so everyone decided to go back to Makoto's for dinner and cake. After a few hours, Rei began to grow tired, but tried not to let it show.

"Why don't we go home and get some sleep?" Jadeite suggested, glancing over at his wife.

"We can stay longer…I'm not…" Rei yawned and Jadeite chuckled.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow" Mamoru said with a smile. "The rest of us are going to stay in a hotel to give you two some privacy."

"That's sweet…I guess we'll see you tomorrow, then" Rei giggled. After everyone said their goodbyes, Rei and Jadeite left and headed back to Mamoru's apartment. Once they got to the door, Rei turned the doorknob, giving Jadeite a confused look when it opened.

"I thought I locked that…" he murmured. He slid past Rei so he could go inside first, in case anything wasn't right. As he rounded the corner into the living room, the entire mood of the evening shifted. Sensing something was off, Rei stepped inside the apartment.

"What's wrong, Jadeite?" she asked. Jadeite turned to look at her, making sure she wasn't able to see what was going on.

"Call an ambulance."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hi, hello, and Happy 2018! I really need to update more frequently than I have been…if you're still here, hope you enjoy this chapter! It's going to be an emotional one and it might have a surprise ending…I guess we'll see!**

Feeling a sense of panic set in, Rei tried to poke her head around Jadeite to see what had happened. He stood firm in the doorway with his back to her and spoke again.

"You really don't want to see this…" Jadeite insisted, his voice quivering slightly.

"Yes, I do" Rei said indignantly, forcing her way past him. When she saw what Jadeite had so desperately tried to shield her from, she froze, barely able to hear her own breath.

"Kumori…" she gasped before dropping to her knees. "Is he dead?"

"I hope so" Jadeite scoffed, eliciting a glare from his beloved.

"That's a terrible thing to say" Rei grumbled as she shakily dialed 911, brushing past Jadeite to talk to the dispatcher from the hallway. He watched her leave and sighed, turning around to check on Kumori.

"Still alive…" he muttered, quickly masking his disappointment when he heard Rei come back inside.

"They'll send help as soon as they can. How is he?" she asked, kneeling beside Kumori and carefully picking the broken glass from the coffee table off of his clothes.

"Don't cut yourself…he's still alive, barely. Why do you care, anyway? After everything he put you through…" Jadeite stopped talking upon hearing a pained groan escape Kumori's lips.

"Rei…" he whispered, wincing as he spoke. Rei jumped slightly and looked at him, unsure of how she should respond.

"Don't move. The ambulance will be here soon."

"Why are you trying to save me?" Kumori asked. "After everything I put you through, you should let me die…"

"Finally, we agree on something" Jadeite muttered under his breath, barely dodging Rei's hand as she reached over to smack him.

"Jadeite, can you step outside for a minute? I'd like to talk to Kumori alone" Rei requested, trying to keep herself together. Not wanting to upset his bride further, Jadeite obliged and stepped out into the hall, listening for the ambulance siren.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kumori asked, attempting to sit up.

"I just wanted you to know that I forgive you" Rei said shakily, her voice barely above a whisper. Kumori smiled slightly, weakly reaching up to put his hand on her cheek. In that moment, Rei saw Kumori's true self, and remembered why it had been so easy to fall in love with him.

"You do?" Kumori asked, letting his eyes close for a moment. Rei watched him carefully, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw his chest move subtly.

"Y-Yes, I do" Rei assured him, wiping a tear from her eye. "I do have to ask…why?" Kumori opened his eyes again and looked at her.

"Why what? Why did I treat you like I did, or why did I choose to let it all end like this?"

"I want to know everything" Rei insisted, placing a hand on her belly as she felt the baby kick. Kumori chuckled slightly, and hesitantly reached out to put his hand on her, pulling back at the last second.

"I'm sorry" he said, blushing slightly.

"Don't be. You are her father, after all. She wants you to stay so she can meet you."

"You mean, you'd let me be in her life?"

"I didn't think I would, but…I don't want her to live like I did. My father is a stranger to me, and I don't want her to go through that." Kumori smiled and gave her a slight nod, closing his eyes again. Before Rei could ask him about everything again, the door opened and Jadeite entered the apartment, followed by the paramedics. Rei watched as they moved him to the stretcher and took him out the door. When they were out of sight, Rei shakily rose to her feet and walked to the hall closet to get the broom and dustpan so she could get everything cleaned up before Mamoru and the others came home. Just as she swept up the last of the glass, the door opened and Mamoru and the other three generals walked inside, surprised to see them.

"We thought you'd be on your honeymoon by now…guess you two decided to start early" Zoisite teased, eyeing the broken table coyly. Rei forced a smile and took the dustpan to the trash can without a word. Jadeite calmly explained what had actually happened, and the five men watched Rei sympathetically. Once she put everything back, she came out to the living room and glanced between the five men for some time before speaking.

"What's wrong? You're never this quiet."

"We just want to make sure you're okay…too much stress could be bad for you and the baby."

"I'm okay, I promise. Kumori and I had a nice talk, you know, just in case I wouldn't have a chance to say anything to him later…" Jadeite watched her and smiled a little, reaching out to take her hand.

"Let's go to the hospital. I know you want to be there. You weren't finished talking before they came in and took him, were you?"

"Well, no, but I can't go…we should pack for the honeymoon."

"That can wait. Kumori might not. Let's go." Rei nodded slightly and slipped into the bedroom to change out of her wedding dress before they left, then met him at the door.

"Let's go. Are you sure this is okay? I don't want you to feel like I'm choosing him over you…"

"This is one time I'll be okay with it" Jadeite said softly, smiling at her reassuringly. Rei returned the smile and the two of them left, catching a taxi fairly quickly. When they arrived at the hospital, Rei stood at the steps, suddenly feeling as if she had been paralyzed. With a little nudge from Jadeite, she slowly made her way up and walked through the sliding door to the front desk. Once they found out where Kumori was, they made their way through the endless maze of hallways, finally finding his room.

"Do you want to go in alone?" Jadeite asked. Rei shook her head and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly as she used her free hand to knock on the door. The two of them were greeted by a nurse moments later, who stepped outside the room to tell them what was going on with Kumori.

"We ran a few tests and found a dangerous mixture of alcohol and prescription drugs in his system…it's a miracle he was still alive when you found him. He's in a medically induced coma right now. But you can see him if you'd like." Rei and Jadeite smiled slightly and nodded before stepping into the room. Rei briefly glanced at Kumori before turning her head away and sighing shakily. After taking a moment to compose herself, she quietly sat in the chair next to the bed while Jadeite leaned against the wall and watched her.

"Ahout earlier…I know why you did everything you did…except this. I wish you could tell me…" She gently placed her hand on his and closed her eyes, jumping slightly when she felt his fingers close around her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "You're awake…"

"I did love you, and I hate that I lost you. I know you're where you're supposed to be now, so I wanted to make sure I stayed out of the way from now on. Please take care of our baby girl, and when she's old enough to understand, tell her I'm sorry…" Before Rei could say anything further, Kumori's eyes slowly closed and the steady beeping of the heart monitor slowed, eventually stopping altogether. Rei turned to look at Jadeite, who instantly rushed to her side and held her, not saying anything for some time. After several minutes passed, he finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry…."

"I…I think I need some air" Rei said quietly before slowly standing up and leaving the room. Jadeite watched her leave, then watched as the nurse came into the room to place a white sheet over Kumori's body.

"I'm sorry you had to see that…" she said quietly. "At least he wasn't alone." Jadeite could only nod in response, staring at the bright white sheet.

"I will take care of them…I promise" he whispered before leaving the room.

Just outside the hospital, Rei sat on the steps staring at her hands. She felt as if she was in the middle of a horrible nightmare and prayed that she would wake up and everything would be as it was before. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a man watching her. She stared at him as conspicuously as she could, feeling something familiar about him that she couldn't quite place. The man slowly began to approach her and she planted her feet firmly on the ground, preparing herself to run if she had to. Jadeite stepped out the door and stood nearby, watching as the man came closer to his wife.

"Rei…?" he said quietly, causing her to jump. The voice was familiar, and sent a shiver coursing through her body, but not in a good way. She slowly turned her head until her eyes met his.

"Dad?"


End file.
